Grand Prix
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Jung Yunho, pembalap baru MotoGP kelahiran Korea Selatan, datang ke Inggris untuk bertemu sang Mentor. Apa jadinya, jika orang yang menjadi mentornya adalah lelaki androgini macam Kim Jaejoong yang menyimpan segudang rahasia? - Bad Summary. A YunJae fanfiction for YunJaeisBack2015. RnR?


"Hero, tidak bisakah kau-"

"Aku bukan Hero."

"Setidaknya dulu kau pernah menjadi 'Hero'. Kumohon, Kim-"

"Tidak."

Manik mata pekat beralih menatap dinding polos berhias sebingkai foto lama. Tak ada segurat senyum yang tertarik di bibir seorang Kim Jaejoong, pemuda kelahiran Korea Selatan yang memilih menetap di Inggris. Paras androgini terbingkai dengan sempurna di wajahnya, pahatan terbaik Tuhan untuk manusia terpilih. Sekilas mata bulat pekat nampak berkilau, lebih berkilau dari pada yang sebelumnya. Rasa panas hinggap di pelupuk mata dan pangkal hidung. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada seseorang di hadapan.

Tanda pengenal tersemat di jas abu-abu pria berambut merah. Bintik-bintik di wajahnya terasa semakin bertambah kala ia menampilkan senyum aneh di sana. Ired Trewney meletakkan seberkas dokumen di atas meja yang penuh makanan kecil dan dua buah cangkir teh yang mulai mendingin. Ujung bibirnya sedikit berkedut saat mendapat tatapan kaku dari sang mantan rekan.

"Kau tahu, anak ini berkebangsaan sepertimu, jadi mungkin dia bisa lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri di sini sekalian kau bertindak sebagai mentornya. Dia anak yang sangat berbakat, Werelesley sampai sangat ingin merekrutnya masuk ke dalam tim."

Hening sejenak. Jaejoong masih memberikan tatapan kaku di seberang sofa yang diduduki Ired, tak melirik dokumen yang tergeletak sama sekali.

"Jadi..." Ired meneruskan sambil memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mata tajam Jaejoong dengan pandangan semeyakinkan mungkin, "..maukah kau bergabung kembali bersama tim kami?"

"Aku sudah mengambil jatah pensiunku-"

"Tapi kau pensiun terlalu dini. Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong… usiamu baru seperempat abad!"

Ired frustasi, menanggalkan jas kerjanya lalu menyampirkan benda tersebut pada lengan sofa. Tubuh tinggi kurus Ired menyandar lelah pada bantalan empuk yang mengganjal punggung. "Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi. Aku tahu kau masih mempunyai hasrat besar pada dunia balap. Bukannya aku ingin menceramahimu atau apa, tapi kejadian-"

"Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu memang menjadi salah satu faktor aku mengundurkan diri, tapi selain itu… kontrakku di perusahaan memang sudah jatuh tempo, dan aku tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang kontrak ataupun beralih ke perusahaan dan promotor lain."

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di atas perapian. Jarum jam membentuk sudut siku-siku searah barat daya. "Sudah cukup, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengerti. Makan sianglah di sini, aku akan memasak sebentar."

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan Ired yang bersandar malas di sofa. Matanya tak henti memerhatikan si androgini mulai beranjak dari sofa sampai menghilang di balik dinding batas dapur. Otaknya berputar keras sembari diremas keras. Mencoba menemukan bagaimana caranya agar mantan pembalap motor _grand prix_ nomor satu dunia itu kembali memasuki _pit stop_ dan merambah trek luar biasa di luar sana.

Dahi Ired mengerut dalam, kertas putih bernoda hitam menganggur di atas meja. Dokumen yang diserahkan oleh pimpinannya di perusahaan harus Jaejoong lihat bagaimanapun juga. Entah angin dan wasiat dari mana, Arthur Werelesley kembali ingin merekrut pembalap berbakat keturunan Asia Timur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin melihat dari kemampuan Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi tolok ukur mendapatkan seorang pembalap kelas dunia di ajang bergengsi dari darah Asia.

Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya kembali, Ired beranjak dari duduk lelahnya dan sigap meraih dokumen di atas meja yang bertuliskan;

 _ **South Korea**_

 _ **Superbike 1000cc**_

 _ **Yun Ho Jung**_

.

.

========== **GRAND PRIX** ==========

© VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimers: God, Their parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning:Automotive!MotoGP, Out of Characters, Original Characters, Miss types, Amburegul, multi-langual, etc._

Special fanfiction for my bornday^^

 _P.S:_ Karena ini latar tempat ada di London, bahasa sehari-hari menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Percakapan atau dialog yang tertulis _italic_ menandakan bahwa percakapan menggunakan bahasa Korea (terkecuali dalam beberapa bagian, kata bahasa Inggris dicetak miring antara teks bahasa Indonesia)

Bingung? Hhe :D

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di Bandar Udara Heathrow, Britania Raya. Sibuk hilir mudik menenteng koper dan tas di area luas yang dipadati penduduk lokal maupun interlokal. Puluhan petugas sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing; mencatat dan menerima telepon di bagian loket administrasi, merapikan barang bawaan penumpang ke dalam troli-troli berukuran besar, memeriksa keamanan di pintu detektor logam dan sebagainya.

Menghirup udara yang terasa sedikit berbeda meski memiliki kandungan zat yang sama. Pertengahan Februari, menjelang akhir musim dingin. Cuaca sedang baik meski udara bersuhu 45 derajat Fahrenheit. Awan-awan kelabu menggantung di langit kota London.

Jung Yunho merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku sehabis seharian mengendarai pesawat. Sweter ditambah penghangat ruangan di bandara sedikit banyak membantunya untuk menetralisir sensasi dingin yang menjalari tubuh di luar sana. Ia tak banyak membawa barang; satu buah ransel dan satu buah koper dibawanya dari tanah kelahiran.

Tanggal 6 Februari kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh. Tak diduga Yunho mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan mungkin hilang dari ingatan. Manager dan utusan salah satu pihak promotor memberikannya dokumen penawaran _recruitment_ dengan royalti besar pada perusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Dua tahun berturut-turut menjuarai _superbike_ nasional ternyata menjadi salah satu perbincangan dan pertimbangan sebuah perusahaan pabrikan besar otomotif roda dua internasional. W.O.—Werelesley Orbital, perusahaan yang merekrutnya masuk ke dalam tim pemula _grand prix._ Yunho tidak tahu apakah tim yang akan ia masuki memang benar-benar tim pemula—memang dalam hal ini bukan pemula yang sebenarnya, dapat diprediksi jika banyak calon teman yang berasal dari _Moto2_ 600cc. Yang Yunho tahu adalah; perusahaan W.O. merupakan salah satu perusahaan raksasa dan disegani di dunia balap _MotoGP._ Bahkan yang pernah Yunho dengar jika ada beberapa pembalap di sana yang memenangkan kejuaraan dunia. Yunho patut berbangga karena direkrut oleh perusahaan raksasa seperti W.O.

Lima menit sudah Yunho menunggu seseorang yang bertugas untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Mata tajam serupa mata rubah itu menatap fokus ke arah kerumunan orang-orang bersurai merah, hitam, dan pirang di belakang pagar pembatas jalur kedatangan luar negeri. Beberapa papan nama teracung ke atas, tapi tak ada satu pun yang bertuliskan namanya di sana. Sampai dua menit kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan tinggi (kira-kira sama tinggi dengan Yunho) tiba dengan tergopoh-gopoh merentangkan segulung kertas karton yang sedikit kusut pada bagian tepi. Yunho tertegun sesaat kala melihat pria tersebut mengacungkan namanya ke udara.

Diraihnya tas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kursi sebelahnya, sementara tangan yang lain meraih batang penarik koper bawaan. Yunho bergegas menghampiri pria bersurai merah dengan antusias. "Halo, apa benar kau utusan dari perusahaan W.O.?" tanyanya dengan bahasa asing yang agak tersendat-sendat dan aksen yang sedikit aneh.

Pria bersurai merah kemudian menyasar tangan Yunho yang bebas untuk menyalaminya. "Ya, kau benar. Apa kau yang bernama Yunho Jung? Namaku Ired Trewney. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Yunho balas menjabat tangan Ired.

"Mari, kuantarkan kau ke tempat tinggal yang baru."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Mobil yang Yunho dan pria bersurai merah bernama Ired tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di dalam kompleks perumahan ramai pinggir kota. Yunho mengira jika ia akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen atau bahkan losmen yang akan ia tinggali untuk sementara waktu hingga Yunho dapat menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok. Tetapi ternyata Ired membawanya ke sebuah rumah di pinggir kota. Apa ia akan tinggal bersama Ired?

Ired adalah pria yang baik, sepertinya. Yunho bahkan tak menyangka jika pria merah itu mau repot-repot mengurus segala keperluan untuknya. Mungkin hal tersebut memanglah tuntutan pekerjaan. Namun sepanjang jalan, pria itu bertanya dengan ramah dan berceloteh berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan orang asing seperti Yunho.

"Itu rumah mentormu, Yunho. Kuharap kau cepat akrab dengannya. Dia memang sedikit kaku dan galak, tapi dia adalah mentor yang hebat. Apalagi sebenarnya dia itu pribadi yang baik dan hangat. Pasang senyum manis dan sapa dia. Ayo kita turun," tutur Ired pada Yunho seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengindahkan reaksi dari pembalap baru perusahaannya tersebut.

Yunho duduk mematung. Ujung jari telunjuk mengusap cuping telinga, berharap apa yang tadi didengarnya adalah benar. Apa katanya tadi? Itu rumah mentornya?

Dalam bayangan Yunho, mentor barunya nanti adalah pria tua berkumis, bertubuh gemuk dan berkepala plontos yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki tiga orang anak—yang mana nanti anak-anak itu akan menjahili dan menjahati Yunho sampai ia tidak betah berada di rumah. Terlebih kata Ired tadi jika mentornya adalah seorang yang kaku dan galak. Ugh, Yunho terlalu banyak menonton drama akhir-akhir ini. Mau tak mau, ia harus menyesuaikan diri demi cita-citanya menjadi seorang pembalap pro.

Suara ketukan di kaca mobil membuyarkan bayangan Yunho tentang sang mentor. Wajah Ired terpampang di sana, memanggil-manggil nama Yunho walaupun suaranya tak dapat terdengar jelas karena kaca mobil yang ditutup sampai batas atas. Yunho segera keluar dari mobil lalu mengambil kopernya dari dalam bagasi.

Nampak beberapa meter di depan sana, Ired berdiri bersama seorang wanita berambut pendek seperti laki-laki memerhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. Kurang nyaman, sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia harus berperilaku baik di tempat ini. Lagipula seperti yang sudah Ired katakan di mobil tadi; bahwa calon mentornya juga adalah orang Korea Selatan, yang mana merupakan negara kelahiran Yunho. Dan jujur, hal tersebut membuat Yunho dapat menghirup udara segar dengan kelegaan lebih.

Wanita berambut laki-laki itu bersidekap angkuh. Surai lembutnya perlahan tertiup angin berhawa dingin, menyibak helai demi helai menyapu wajah putih bersih yang merona merah. Mata bulat si wanita memicing kala menyadari tatapan Yunho padanya. Cantik.

 _Jangan katakan kalau wanita itu adalah putri calon mentornya._

Yunho rasa ia akan betah di sini.

 _Deg._ Jantung Yunho seakan berlari di pacuan kuda saat wanita itu melangkah mendekatinya. Tumpukan salju yang mulai menipis terinjak-injak oleh sepatu _boots_ cokelat yang ia kenakan, menjejak kasar hingga ke mata kaki. Yunho meneguk ludah kesat. Wanita yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu kini hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter di hadapan.

Hidung mancung dengan bibir lembab merah ceri menjadi nilai plus untuk seorang wanita. Poni hitam menjuntai nyaris menyentuh kelopak mata bulat nan bening itu, menyisakan bayangan di bawahnya yang menimbulkan kesan artistik dan _stylist._

Tinggi badannya lumayan tinggi untuk seukuran wanita. Hampir sepuluh senti di bawahnya. Yunho tersenyum canggung pada si wanita.

Makin dekat, senyuman Yunho luntur. Batinnya bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu semakin meniadakan jarak di antaranya. Yunho hendak membuka mulut, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghujam dahinya yang berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang keras.

"Lemah." Komentar pedas yang dilayangkan wanita di hadapannya tersebut. _Kuat sekali wanita itu sampai tidak merasakan sakit saat membenturkan dahinya dengan dahiku._ Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa suaranya agak berat seperti laki-laki?

Telapak tangan Yunho mengusap dahi di bagian yang terbentur tadi. Ringisan pelan mengalun dari bibir bentuk hati sembari mata yang lamat-lamat mengamati postur tubuh bagian belakang si wanita. Bahunya memang terbilang lebar, tapi pinggangnya sempit sekali. Ah, namanya juga wanita.

"Hei, hei.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Dia baru saja sampai, santailah sedikit." Ired segera mendekati Yunho kemudian meraih koper pemuda tersebut. "Ayo kita masuk. Cuaca di luar mulai mendingin."

Yunho mematuhi Ired dan mengikuti pria merah dari belakang, memasuki rumah bercat putih cokelat yang pada bagian tertentu tertutupi oleh hamparan salju musim dingin.

.

.

.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong, dia mentormu mulai dari sekarang-"

Hanya tiga kata; _Oh my God._

Namanya seperti laki-laki, memiliki dada yang tidak terlalu menonjol seperti wanita kebanyakan saat membuka jaketnya, bertubuh tegap seperti laki-laki, dan… dia memang laki-laki.

 _Oh my God._

 _Oh my God._

 _Oh my God._

 _Oh my…_ Berapa kali Yunho harus merapalkan nama Tuhan di otaknya saat ini?

 _Tuhan, Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang laki-laki!_

" _Well,_ aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan. Dia memang laki-laki, jadi santai saja."

Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada rekan kerjanya, "Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya dengan nada dingin yang menyengat. Ired menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri. Terlihat sekali jika pria bersurai merah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jaejoong. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, kau harus tunjukkan di mana kamar tidur Yunho-"

"Tidak ada," Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar, "tidur saja di sofa," lanjutnya.

Ired menghela nafas berat, Jaejoong berekspresi kaku dan datar, Yunho semakin tenggelam dalam delusinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau taruh barang-barangmu dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum makan malam, Yunho."

.

.

.

Bilang Yunho sudah tidak waras, tapi dia juga tidak gila. Intinya; gila tidak, tidak gila juga tidak. Seakan logika matematika bermain dalam otak. Mengotak-atik isinya, mengobrak-abrik hati Yunho yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Telapak tangan mendarat di dada bagian kiri. Degupan hangat begitu terasa saat memandang sang mentor yang tengah berkutat di dapur dari balik sofa.

Yunho mencoba untuk percaya, tetapi belum bisa. Sosok mentornya jauh sekali dari ekspektasi liar Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu. Kim Jaejoong tidak berkumis, plontos, bertubuh gemuk apalagi berkeluarga. Tubuhnya ramping dan lebih mungil dari Yunho. Berwajah tampan—yang saking tampannya sehingga malah terlihat cantik—dengan garis wajah sempurna. Lekuk tubuh menggoda seperti wanita dengan dukungan dari paras elok milik sang mentor membuat Yunho terbuai dan sempat terbutakan. Benar-benar tipe pasangan idaman Jung Yunho, yang selalu membayangi fantasi dan gairah mudanya selaman ini.

 _Ssshhh._ Yunho menenggelamkan wajah di sandaran sofa.

Ired nampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Pria merah itu lebih peduli dengan _game_ di ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan penat sejenak setelah beberapa hari dipusingkan soal recokan bosnya yang ingin calon talenta masa depan W.O. dimentori oleh sosok yang masih melekat hangat di jajaran petinggi pabrikan dan promotor dunia. Kim Jaejoong sendiri adalah seseorang yang jenius. Sejak berusia belia sudah memiliki _track record_ abnormal anak seumurannya. W.O. mengangkat dagu dengan bangga karena telah mengorbitkan legenda muda dalam sejarah.

Gemercik didihan krim dalam panci menarik perhatian Jaejoong yang semula terfokus pada irisan wortel di ujung pisau. Jemarinya dengan cekatan memasukkan irisan daging ke dalam panci. Niatnya ingin membuat makan malam dengan menu sup daging sapi. Walaupun ada rasa sebal yang mengganjal, tetapi ia masihlah seorang tuan rumah yang tidak mau melihat tamunya kelaparan. Seakan dirinya kekurangan dalam hal menyajikan santapan di meja makan.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya semangkuk besar sup krim wortel dengan irisan daging dan kentang goreng mentega terhidang di meja makan. Aroma harum masakan menggoda indera pembau, mengusik ujung hidung karena aromanya yang lezat.

Jaejoong berjalan santai ke ruang tamu. Dua orang tamunya nampak kelelahan di sofa. Ired tidur telentang dengan ponsel di perutnya. Sedangkan Yunho… murid baru itu sepertinya tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang mengenakkan; duduk sedikit membungkuk dan wajah yang tenggelam di sandaran sofa yang empuk. Kenapa tidak berbaring saja?

Dengan terpaksa, Jaejoong harus membangunkan kedua orang itu segera sebelum makan malamnya menguap. Jaejoong tidak mau menghidangkan sup dalam keadaan dingin.

"Hei, bangun!" Jaejoong melemparkan bantal sofa ke seberang di mana ada Ired yang tengah tertidur, bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah pria merah. Beberapa saat hingga akhirnya pria itu bereaksi. "Hmm.." gumamnya tak jelas dengan nada mengantuk. "Buka matamu, 'Red."

Ired membuka mata dan mengerjap cepat.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Bangunkan Yunho dan cuci muka. Aku menunggu di meja makan," ujar Jaejoong sambil berlalu.

Ired, dalam keadaan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya di ujung mata, menggerutu pelan, "Kenapa tidak sekalian dibangunkan saja. Dasar keras kepala-"

"Aku mendengarnya, Trewney," sahut Jaejoong dari balik dinding ruang makan. " _All right, Sir._ " Ired gelagapan langsung berdiri dari pembaringannya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Yunho mulai terbiasa dengan sikap benteng yang dibangun Jaejoong. Pribadi tertutup membuat Yunho penasaran—seperti apakah Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?

Pernah satu kali ia menanyakan soal Jaejoong kepada Ired, tapi pria merah itu enggan menjawabnya. Berkata bahwa Yunho harusnya menanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan agar lebih bisa mendekatkan diri dengan sang mentor. Yunho mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya secara langsung—jelas di sini keingintahuan Yunho sangat besar seperti seorang bocah. Namun entah mengapa selalu gagal. Ada saja hal-hal yang menghalanginya untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Dan satu lagi, Yunho masih tidur di sofa. Yunho seperti anak tiri yang tak dianggap. _Di situ kadang Yunho merasa sedih._

Tapi Yunho tidak boleh pulang dan menyerah hanya karena hal ini!

Langkah kaki bersandal terdengar dari arah tangga. Jaejoong turun di sana mengenakan kaus rajut berwarna putih dan celana panjang abu-abu. Pagi yang cerah di akhir pekan yang santai. Yunho bertengger di punggung sofa, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan sembari memandang jauh ke jendela. Butiran salju menutupi kaca jendela dari luar, memburamkan pemandangan. Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa bosan.

 _Training_ dimulai pada awal musim semi, kurang dari tujuh hari ke depan. Masih tersisa waktu banyak sebelum memulai kesibukan. Uang tabungannya pun mulai sedikit demi sedikit terkikis untuk membayar makanan kepada Jaejoong. Karena bagaimana pun, ia merasa tidak enak jika harus tinggal dan makan gratis, menjadi tanggungan Jaejoong secara otomatis. _Training_ belum dimulai, artinya Jaejoong belum resmi digaji oleh pihak W.O.

Lama-lama menatap jendela buram membuatnya mengantuk. Ini masih pagi dan Yunho sudah mengantuk lagi. Ingin mandi tapi malas, dingin. Sesaat sebelum kelopak matanya jatuh, Yunho dikejutkan dengan tarikan di tangannya yang sukses menjatuhkan dagu runcing Yunho yang semula tertopang di sana. Berkedip beberapa kali guna menemukan sosok putih Jaejoong di hadapan memasang wajah kaku. "Bangun, pemalas. Tubuhmu tidak akan pernah kekar jika kau hanya berdiam diri di sofa. Kau tidur seperti beruang hibernasi. Pakai jaketmu dan ikuti aku."

Yunho pun mengikuti instruksi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat tercengang dengan keindahan yang dimiliki sang mentor.

Meski nyatanya Jaejoong masih bersikap galak dan acuh tak acuh padanya, tetap tak dapat dipungkiri jika Kim Jaejoong telah membelokkan kepercayaan orientasinya, memblokade pandangan yang semula menatap lurus ke depan. Jaket tebal putih membalut tubuh Jaejoong juga sebuah topi rajut lucu berwarna senada di kepala. Jaejoong nampak tenggelam dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Satu kata yang pantas tetapi tidak layak untuk diungkapkan pada Jaejoong adalah; _menggemaskan._ Coret segera sebelum ketahuan.

Jaejoong muncul dari pekarangan belakang rumah, membawa sebuah gerobak kecil pengangkut dan dua buah sekop. Yunho termangu sebentar sebelum membantu Jaejoong yang tampak kesusahan menarik gerobak yang rodanya tenggelam di hamparan salju. Yunho bantu mendorong dari belakang. Berhasil.

Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan rajut hangat ditepuk-tepuk, Jaejoong mengambil satu sekop dan menancapkannya di pinggir, nyaris mengenai tepian sepatu _boots_ -nya. "Ambil sekop dan bantu aku membersihkan salju-salju ini. Cukup singkirkan ke bagian pinggir jalan," perintah Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dan segera mengambil sekop satunya dari gerobak.

Salju-salju yang mulai mencair sedikit membuat pekerjaan menjadi sulit. Bahkan ada tumpukan yang mana saling menyatu dan memadat. "Eeeengghh…" Yunho berusaha mendorong dan menjungkitkan sekop di tangan, namun ternyata sulit.

 _Brug._ Sekalinya terdorong malah tubuh Yunho juga ikut jatuh terdorong ke depan. Jaejoong mendelik sekejap. Tak ada niatan untuk menarik Yunho bangkit. Dalam beberapa detik, Yunho bangun. Menepuk-nepuk salju yang menempel di baju bagian depan hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa malu akibat kejadian tadi. Namun ternyata tidak hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Suara keras tawa anak-anak terdengar dari rumah tetangga di seberang jalan.

Anak-anak menertawakan Yunho yang terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Sekitar lima orang anak yang baru dilihat Yunho kali ini berlarian menghampiri mereka. Raut wajah polos yang penuh rasa ingin tahu terpatri pada setiap wajah. Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati. Jalan menjadi licin karena salju.

"Halo.. apa kau teman Jaejoong?" Salah satu anak pirang bertanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menoleh sebentar pada Jaejoong yang nampak tak peduli sebelum menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak-anak. " _Yup,_ kau benar. Namaku Yunho. Siapa nama kalian?"

Cengiran lucu khas anak-anak membuat Yunho turut mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

"Namaku Fred, dan saudara kembarku—Alan!" Anak pirang itu menunjuk ke anak cokelat muda di belakangnya. "Hai." Alan melambai singkat tanpa menghapus cengiran di wajahnya.

Si pirang Fred melanjutkan, "Anak perempuan dikepang itu bernama Sarah-"

"Haiii.."

"Di sana Adam dan Irene."

"Halo.. senang bertemu denganmu, Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut pirang Fred acak, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga."

"Rumah kami ada di seberang jalan. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke sana. Oh ya, kapan kau pindah ke sini?" Fred yang aktif bertanya pada Yunho. "Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin karena sedang musim dingin, jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu-"

"Apa kau tidur selama seminggu?" tanya si kecil Adam polos. Irene yang ada di samping si kecil terkikik geli, "Kalau begitu berarti Yunho sama seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi di musim dingin." Ucapan Irene mengundang tawa lucu dari semua anak. Yunho terkekeh, "Apakah begitu? Jaejoong juga mengatakan hal yang sama, aku tidur seperti beruang hibernasi."

Anak-anak mengeraskan tawanya, Yunho terkekeh lagi.

 _Srek._ Sekop Jaejoong menancap di tumpukan salju pinggir jalan setapak menuju rumahnya, hanya setengah bagian di mana itu merupakan daerah tugasnya. Jaejoong seolah membuat garis pembatas di antaranya, ia menyisakan bagian yang lain untuk Yunho bersihkan.

"Dan itu memang benar. Yunho memang beruang hibernasi, maka dari itu dia malas sekali. Anak-anak, sebaiknya kalian pulang dan sarapan. Biarkan beruang hibernasi itu melanjutkan tugasnya."

Anak-anak menghentikan tawa dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan, menyepakati apa yang menjadi buah pikiran masing-masing—padahal tak sepatah kata pun mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

Fred maju menghampiri Jaejoong untuk kemudian bergelayut manja di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Fred mulai merengek dan merajuk, "Jae.. Kami mau membantu Yunho menyingkirkan salju. Jangan suruh kami pulang..."

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum menumpukan satu lutut di atas jalan semen. "Baiklah. Kalian boleh membantunya asalkan jangan berbuat nakal, atau aku akan menelepon orang tua kalian satu persatu karena keluyuran pagi-pagi. Aku tahu orang tua kalian tidak tahu hal ini-"

Fred cepat-cepat menyela, "Baik, baik. Kami berjanji."

"Janji?"

" _Pinky promise!_ "

" _Okay, pinky promise._ "

Baru kali ini.

Baru kali ini Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis seperti itu. Ada yang punya kamera?

Hanya beberapa detik, momen penyejuk jiwa itu sirna sesaat setelah manik kelam Jaejoong bertubrukan dengan mata rubah Yunho. Oh.

"Kerjakan dengan benar. Aku akan menyediakan makanan kecil untuk kalian," kata Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit tak bersahabat bagi Yunho. Pemuda berparas androgini tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho menoleh kembali dan langsung meraih kembali sekopnya. "Ayo, anak-anak. Bantu aku menyingkirkan salju-salju ini."

" _Aye aye, Sir!_ "

.

Tawa anak-anak kembali meledak untuk kesekian kalinya. Jaejoong yang sedang ada di dalam rumah pun dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Rasa penasaran menyergap Jaejoong. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai anak-anak itu tertawa sedari tadi, menggelitik indera pendengaran.

Jaejoong mengelap jendela yang berembun akibat udara dingin di luar sana, mengintip dari sela-sela sapuan. Terlihat Fred dan Adam yang menggenggam bongkahan bola salju lalu melemparkannya jauh ke depan. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa atau apa sasaran mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Memastikan jika adonan telah masuk ke dalam oven dan telah mengatur _timer_ penghitung mundur, Jaejoong pun bergegas mengenakan kembali jaketnya. Pekerjaan membersihkan jalan harus selesai pagi ini, karena siang nanti Jaejoong akan disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen untuk esok hari. Ingatkan Jaejoong kalau Arthur Werelesley akan datang menyapa ke rumahnya besok. _Morgana Le Fay._

"Ou.."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan melihat pemandangan di mana si murid baru yang mengabaikan tugasnya dan malah asyik bermain perang salju dengan anak-anak. Sungguh kekanakan. Jaejoong menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Kakinya melangkah menuruni undakan tangga menuju pekarangan. Baru saja hendak meraih kembali sekopnya yang menancap di tumpukan salju pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba suara Fred menyalak di telinganya. "Awas, Jae—!"

 _Pluk._ Terlambat. Jaejoong jadi menyesal berbalik badan karena panggilan si anak tetangga seberang jalan. Ia bagaikan papan _dart,_ yang menjadi sasaran utama penancapan jarum berbulu dan poin terbesarnya terletak di tengah-tengah. Bedanya, bukan jarum berbulu yang mengenai wajahnya, tetapi bola salju. Ya, sebongkah bola salju. Sensasi dingin menggeliat, menyerap ke dalam kulit melalui lubang pori-pori dan menimbulkan kontra alami tubuh yang langsung memanaskan diri begitu ditempeli benda dingin.

Sudah cukup.

" _YA!_ " sentak Jaejoong.

Mendadak hening. Semua memandang Jaejoong yang menggeram rendah, emosi. Tatapan anak-anak langsung beralih kepada Yunho yang diam mematung tak jauh dari sana. Oh, Jaejoong tahu siapa pelakunya.

Langkah seribu Jaejoong ambil. Mulut berbibir ceri miliknya bergerak-gerak, bersuara cepat dengan nada berbahaya dalam bahasa Korea. Yunho merutuk dalam hati, tapi sedikit banyak memuji ketepatan tembakannya mengenai target. Ya… meskipun meleset. Oke, meleset tapi kena sasaran. _Double craps._

Kedua pemuda selisih lima tahun itu melesat melintasi pekarangan. Anak-anak menatap mereka polos. Namun akhirnya Fred, sekali lagi, mengambil langkah pertama untuk ikut berlarian seperti anai-anai. Calon pemimpin yang baik, _Boy._

Semua kacau balau. Entah sejak kapan anak-anak turut serta merta menjadikan Yunho target sasaran bola salju. Mereka berlarian sambil tergelak, melempar bola ke sasaran baru. Sayang Yunho memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus. Hampir semua tembakan dibuat meleset olehnya.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, mengepalkan salju di genggaman, kemudian membidik Yunho dan menembaknya. _Cress._ Hanya mengenai pundak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang mulai ngos-ngosan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak berlari-lari seperti ini lagi. Lumayan menyenangkan. Ledakan antusiasme anak-anak sangat berlebih. Mungkin mereka menganggap jika ini adalah sebuah permainan. Tadi Jaejoong benar-benar merasa marah, namun lambat laun kian mereda karena melihat kelima anak itu tertawa.

Jaejoong kembali bergabung menyerbu Yunho bersama anak-anak. Mereka berlari mengitari rumah, dari pekarangan depan menembus samping lalu sampai ke belakang. Pepohonan ringgas berjajar di pagar belakang sebagai batas antara blok kompleks satu dengan lainnya. Salju masih menggunung di tiap sisi.

Yunho berlari tak tentu arah, sesekali memutar badan hanya untuk melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Jaejoong dan anak-anak masih setia mengejar. Yunho terkekeh senang melihatnya. _Ini menyenangkan sekali!_

Tat kala ia hendak memutar kembali badannya, Yunho tak menyadari jika tepat di depan kakinya sebuah akar pohon malang melintang timbul di atas permukaan tanah. _Brug._ Yunho sukses terjatuh, telentang dengan tidak elitnya di sana.

Jaejoong segera memburu langkah, sama sekali tak menyadari alasan mengapa Yunho sampai terjatuh. Kaki kanan Jaejoong tersandung. Ia terdorong ke depan menimpa tubuh Yunho. Anak-anak tak tahu situasi menganggap ini sebagai bagian dari permainan mereka. Lima orang anak itu berlari menghampiri, saling melempar tubuh terhadap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saling menindih, bertumpuk seperti _sandwich_ jumbo siap santap.

Gelak tawa anak-anak membuat keributan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kondisi di bawah sana. Nyatanya kini Jaejoong juga Yunho saling menatap dengan mata terbelalak, nyaris hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Kepala Jaejoong tak sengaja tertekan oleh tangan salah satu anak—entah siapa itu. Sehingga… wajah si androgini berbenturan dengan wajah kecil si murid baru.

 _Glup._ Yunho menelan ludah pahit. Rasa manis nan lembut di bibirnya menghantarkan sensor rangsang ke otak, membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak abnormal, berfrekuensi lebih tinggi di atas ambang batas. Namun manisnya benda lunak yang menyentuh bibir tak akan semanis kenyataan. Yunho benar-benar belum siap apabila Jaejoong mengusirnya dari rumah.

Hal tersebut terjadi hampir satu menit. Bibir Yunho rasanya kelu karena berbenturan dengan bibir ceri Jaejoong. Tapi ia suka, sangat suka. Pasang bibir menempel inosen, bagai ciuman pertama dua orang remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Kenyal dan lembut. Oh. Entah mengapa Jaejoong belum juga beranjak dari sana. Jelas-jelas tatapan manik bulat itu menyahutkan ketidakinginan. Yunho sedikit bergidik, tapi menikmatinya. Sebut ia licik—hanya kali ini, karena berani mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

Tak menghiraukan sorak sorai kemenangan anak-anak yang menindih tubuh, Yunho nekat menggerakkan bibirnya. Ragu, perlahan tapi pasti. Mata Jaejoong berkedip lugu, memproses yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sentuhan lembut menyambut belahan bibirnya, memasuki celah di sela-sela membuatnya pusing kepala. Belum lagi tangan yang menekan kepala bagian belakangnya yang membuat ia tak mampu untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala.

 _Ini apa?_

.

.

.

Si jago merah berkobar berani di dalam perapian. Hujan kembali turun, membuat hawa malam semakin mendingin. Segelas coklat panas dilingkup tangan, menghantarkan panasnya ke kulit telapak dingin, menghangatkan tubuh dengan radiasi yang terpancar. Manik rubah memandang kosong kobaran oranye. Jilatan api menghanguskan kayu bakar menjadi arang. Yunho tenggelam di dalam lamunan.

Kejadian tadi sore tidak membuahkan kemarahan sang mentor. Jaejoong hanya bungkam. Bahkan sekarang pemuda androgini itu enggan meliriknya barang sedetik pun. Yunho sudah meminta maaf, diterima, tapi tak diacuhkan.

Jaejoong sedang sibuk memasak makan malam di dapur. Tak membuka mulut sama sekali dari siang sampai malam. Yunho benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi canggung ini. Atmosfer yang melingkupi serasa mencekik lehernya sesak. Yunho harus memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar Jaejoong mau berbicara padanya lagi. Yunho yakin; Jaejoong itu orang baik, sangat baik malah. Hanya saja mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Persepsi Yunho biasanya jarang salah. Dan tolong diingatkan jika Yunho sudah melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh pada mentor barunya itu.

 _Hei, itu 'kan tidak sengaja!_

Kemelut pemikiran otak Yunho telah mencapai puncaknya. Yunho tidak selalu bisa berpikir terlalu keras. Otak remaja miliknya masih terbawa sampai kini ia berusia kepala dua. Labil, galau, gamang dan segala tetek bengeknya masih terselip di sela-sela lipatan otak Yunho. Ia benar-benar harus belajar bagaimana memaknai semua yang telah terjadi dan berbesar hati.

Bermenit-menit dalam keheningan, suara alat masak yang digunakan Jaejoong di dapur tak lagi terdengar. Namun aroma masakan yang mengugah selera mengambang di udara, membuat produksi air liur si pencium aroma bertambah dua kali lipat.

Yunho ragu untuk menyambangi dapur. Tidak tahan jika harus saling mendiamkan diri dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun malam-malam sebelumnya Jaejoong jarang memulai pembicaraan di meja makan, tetapi Jaejoong selalu menanggapi semua omongan Yunho—baik itu penting atau tidak penting. Jadi mungkin saja malam ini akan lebih canggung ketimbang malam pertama tujuh hari yang lalu.

Manik rubah mengintip dari balik tembok. Yunho bak anak kecil yang sudah berbuat nakal dan takut ketahuan ibunya. Jaejoong tengah menata piring di meja makan—seharusnya Yunho membantu pekerjaan Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian, Jung Yunho masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung meraih piring yang hendak Jaejoong letakkan di atas permukaan mengilap meja makan.

Tertegun, reaksi Jaejoong. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda androgini itu mengalihkan atensi pada semangkuk salad di _pantry._ Mengabaikan Yunho yang tanpa aba-aba mengambil alih pekerjaannya tadi.

Seperti tebakan Yunho, makan malam berlalu hening. Tak ada satu dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Saling menatap pun tidak. Atmosfer canggung seakan memberatkan beban di pundak Yunho. Jika meminta maaf belum cukup, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar keadaan tidak secanggung ini lagi?

Yunho tidak betah dengan keheningan.

.

Kobaran api terusik gerak pelan kayu bakar yang bergeser. Gemertak arang sesekali terdengar. Hujan di luar masih saja lebat. Hujan air bercampur dengan hujan es, dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang. Jaejoong berkutat dengan beberapa tusuk marsmallow siap panggang. Hal yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan apabila cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat seperti malam ini. Namun sekarang ia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang menemani dalam kesendirian.

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong, menghadap perapian, mencari kehangatan. Dua buah mug berisi coklat panas di tangan. Satu ia serahkan pada Jaejoong. "Ini, minumlah selagi panas."

Wajah androgini menoleh. Yunho lagi-lagi harus memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke manik mata kelam. Lutut Yunho bergetar lemas.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jaejoong seraya menerima mug coklat panas buatan Yunho.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

Jaejoong berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya ia menurunkan ego—sedikit. Ini adalah keputusan Jaejoong untuk menerima pekerjaan kembali di perusahaan. Setelah ia resmi keluar dari perusahaan dua setengah tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong hanya bekerja sebagai _freelancer_ —yang mana jam kerja dan bayaran tidak menentu. Beruntung ia masih memiliki tabungan hasil jeri payahnya selama menjadi pembalap.

Soal itu, sepertinya Yunho tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal tersebut. Ired tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal semacam itu pada orang asing.

"Umm… Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya menghadap Yunho. Si murid baru itu pasti merasa aneh dipandang seperti tadi. Jaejoong berdeham, "Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa."

Yunho menyeruput coklat panasnya sebelum memutuskan mengawali pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Jae, apakah nanti aku akan langsung turun ke sirkuit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak. Kalian akan dibekali ilmu tentang teknik mesin dan pengoperasiannya selama satu bulan. Jika kau berhasil mengikuti tes, kau akan masuk ke tahap yang selanjutnya," jelas Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengarah pada perapian dan panggangan _marsmallow._

Kernyitan tercetak di dahi Yunho. Alis tebalnya saling bertaut satu sama lain, persis seperti ulat bulu. "Tes? Apa maksudmu tes tulis seperti di sekolah?" tanya Yunho, ada sepercik nada terkejut di sana.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi kalian nanti hanya perlu menjelaskan pemahaman kalian tentang apa saja yang telah diajarkan para pelatih mengenai mesin. Tes yang lainnya yaitu tes kesehatan. Kau tidak memakai _drug_ 'kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga bukan peminum alkohol. Perutku tidak akan kuat jika dicekoki minuman seperti itu."

Sepi lagi.

"Bagus." Jaejoong berkomentar singkat. Pemuda androgini itu lalu mengambil sebatang panggangan _marsmallow_ yang sudah matang. "Tolong ambilkan piring kecil dan garpu," titahnya.

"Oke," balas Yunho. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu menghilang di balik dinding pembatas. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Yunho pun kembali dengan sebuah piring kecil dan garpu di tangan. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho aneh. "Hanya satu?"

Kelopak mata Yunho bergerak naik turun cepat. Pandangannya tertuju pada garpu yang tadi ia bawa dari dapur. "Ya?" Yunho bingung, Jaejoong menghela napas. "Apa kau berniat makan satu alat denganku, Jung?"

Gelagapan, Yunho tak kunjung membalas perkataan sinis Jaejoong. Pemuda itu lebih memilih beranjak dan kembali memasuki dapur untuk mengambil satu buah garpu lagi.

.

.

.

Undakan tangga kayu kokoh beralaskan karpet tipis menekan telapak kaki. Yunho menggotong kopernya naik ke lantai atas rumah Jaejoong. Hari kedelapan membawa perubahan. Yunho tersenyum sendiri sejak tadi malam karena Jaejoong telah memberikan salah satu kamar di rumahnya pada Yunho. _Selamat tinggal, sofa._

Kamar barunya terletak di loteng, yang Yunho tahu gudang penyimpanan barang bukan di loteng. Jadi artinya Jaejoong tidak memberikan kamar gudang pada Yunho. Menelusuri lorong singkat setelah tangga, Yunho kembali dihadapkan dengan tangga kecil mengarah ke atas. Pintu kayu cokelat terbuka, Jaejoong muncul dari sana dengan menenteng _mini vacuum cleaner_ di tangan. "Cepat masuk dan bantu aku merapikan kamar. Sebentar lagi Werelesley akan datang," titah Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, langkahnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak luwes ke sana-ke mari. Membersihkan kamar yang berdebu menggunakan alat pembersih debu termutakhir abad ini.

Mata tajam Yunho memerhatikan dengan lamat-lamat. Kamar berdinding cokelat menarik perhatian. Selain bersih dari sarang laba-laba, dinding kamar juga dilapisi sehelai poster besar secara penuh, seperti papan iklan reklame di pinggir jalan.

Setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan, Yunho pun segera memasuki kamar dan meletakkan koper bawaannya di samping almari. Benaknya membisik; _jika ini adalah kamar tamu, kenapa ada poster sebesar itu yang menempel di dindingnya?_

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, lalu bantu aku merapikan ruang tamu." Jaejoong melepaskan jepitan rambut yang menghalau poni. Helaiannya perlahan turun menutupi wajah bagian atas. Efek _slow motion_ terekam di syaraf mata yang memandang. Yunho menggeleng. "Apa kau tidak mau?"

Yunho kembali menggeleng, kini dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka. "Tidak—ehm, maksudku… aku mau mandi."

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho, setelahnya ia berlalu sambil berdecak pelan. Sedangkan Yunho… tengah meredakan debaran jantung yang berpacu gila di dalam dadanya. Punggung tegap lebar Yunho menabrak almari di belakangnya. Tubuh Yunho merosot kesat. Tangan di depan dada dan ekspresi wajah merana.

 _Maaf, eomma. Aku telah berdosa._

.

.

.

Pria itu tua, berperut tambun, berkumis lebat, berambut putih, berwajah lucu, dan sangat enerjik di usianya yang hampir kepala lima. Arthur Wereslesley, pemilik perusahaan otomotif terkemuka milik keluarga yang bekerja sama dengan pabrikan otomotif yang sama terkemukanya, Werelesley Orbital—atau yang disingkat W.O.

Gelagat yang ramah dan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru menjadi daya tarik pria tersebut. Karisma yang ia miliki juga mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa segan. Belum lagi garis senyum di wajahnya yang lucu membuat orang terpukau. Dan hal itu dirasakan oleh Jung Yunho yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang hebat yang telah merekrutnya menjadi anggota baru.

"Oh, nak, badanmu bahkan lebih besar dan tinggi dari pada Jeje." Arthur mengungkapkan kegembiraannya sekaligus menanggapi ucapan merendah diri Yunho. Tepukan lumayan keras bersarang di pundak, Yunho meringis dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Di luar sana banyak pria bertubuh besar tapi otak sebesar biji _olive,_ " gumam Jaejoong menambahkan. Arthur masih belum melunturkan senyuman jenaka di wajahnya yang mulai menua. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi mataku ini masih berfungsi dengan baik dan jeli. Aku belum terlalu tua untuk membedakan mana yang berpotensi dan mana yang tidak." Arthur melepaskan Yunho kemudian meraih cangkir teh krisan kegemarannya di meja. "..dan kau tahu apa maksudku."

Jaejoong menyimpan map yang telah disusunnya hari lalu. "Ini data yang kauminta."

Yunho melirik penasaran tentang apa isi dokumen yang sampai menyita waktu Jaejoong dari kemarin malam. _Cover_ map berwarna hijau polos, tanpa ornamen maupun motif. Bahkan tulisan pun tidak ada. Yunho penasaran tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Mungkin itu tentang perusahaan, dan tentu Yunho tidak perlu tahu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menbacanya di rumah saja." Arthur memasukkan map tersebut ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Jaejoong juga Yunho mengikuti dari belakang.

Arthur mengenakan kembali mantel yang tersampir di gantungan jaket samping pintu. "Minggu depan aku tunggu kalian di perusahaan. Dan kau, Yunho, aku harap kau dapat melewatinya dengan baik. Aku sangat berharap pada kalian berdua." Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Bos Werelesley dan menjabatnya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _Sir._ "

"Aku lebih senang jika Jaejoong tidak hanya bergabung di _pit stop,_ tapi juga-"

"Kita sudah membahasnya beberapa kali, _Sir_ Werelesley."

Tawa pelan nan dalam mengalun dari pria _British_ tersebut. Mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari rumah menuju pinggir jalan di mana sebuah mobil Ferrari 458 putih terparkir. "Tentu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu. Jeje, jaga dia dengan baik."

"Aku bukan _baby sitter_ -nya."

Arthur mengedikkan bahu, " _Well…_ sampai jumpa Senin depan." Arthur masuk ke dalam mobil keluaran Italia tersebut. _Brrrmm._ Mesin mobil menyala halus dalam geraman. Mewah dan jantan. Kaca mobil diturunkan, Arthur melambaikan tangan. "Ferrari dan tidak membawa supir seperti biasa, eh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ayolah, Je. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Tungkaiku akan kaku jika tidak pernah dipanaskan." Arthur berkelakar lagi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan," ujar Yunho sembari membalas lambaian tangan Arthur tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil berlogo kuda jantan yang dikemudikan Arthur Werelesley melaju dalam kecepatan sedang di atas jalan aspal basah akibat salju yang mulai mencair.

.

.

.

Guling ke kanan, guling ke kiri, diam menatap dinding dalam keremangan. Lebat hujan mengaburkan pandangan, telinga berdengung akan suara tolakan air yang memantul di kaca jendela. Kamar loteng yang Yunho diami memiliki jendela kecil pada atap. Jelas jika hujan turun maka akan mengakibatkan suara desingan dari sana.

Kedua mata Yunho tak kunjung terpejam. Jarum pendek jam menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Bukan, bukan karena suara berisik hujan di luar sana yang membuat pemuda Korea Selatan itu tak dapat tidur, tetapi sebuah pikiran yang sedang mengganjal di kepalanya. Hanya hal kecil, namun dapat merusak semua relaksasi dan fokus seorang Jung Yunho.

 _Benarkah jika aku menyukai Jaejoong, mentorku sendiri?_

Kendati lebih tua beberapa tahun, tak bisa Yunho pungkiri jika Kim Jaejoong memiliki kontur visual yang luar biasa seperti remaja polos bersih yang baru akan beranjak dewasa. Kedua mata Yunho terpejam erat, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh yang entah bagaimana bisa tersasar di kepala wajah kecilnya. Didekapnya guling merapat. Yunho tak membiarkan kedua tungkai kakinya terbuka. Bahaya sedang mengancam di bawah sana. Yunho masih waras untuk tidak mandi air dingin di tengah malam hujan.

Menghela napas panjang dan membuka kelopak mata, Yunho memutuskan untuk beranjak dari _sanctuary_ untuk menggerakkan kaki. Mungkin saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya akan meredakan gejolak yang tiba-tiba mendera. Lampu kembali dinyalakan, Yunho beralih menyibukkan diri dengan menata buku tentang otomotif yang baru dibelinya tadi siang karena ia belum merasakan kantuk.

Lima menit berselang, buku telah tertata rapi di meja. Yunho bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Maka segera Yunho membuka pintu dan turun ke lantai bawah. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering dan cacing di perutnya mulai menggeliat. Sedikit cemilan di tengah malam sepertinya tidak buruk, apalagi di luar sana sedang hujan.

Yunho menyalakan lampu _pantry_ —lampu dapur utama terlalu terang mencolok. Lemari es memuat berbagai macam bahan masakan, beberapa botol jus buah dan susu, berkaleng-kaleng soda, serta dua botol besar minuman berkarbonasi. Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka sebotol susu murni. Tangan berkulit cokelatnya terjulur ke atas membuka kabinet. Setoples kukis coklat menjadi hasil jarahan tangannya.

Yunho duduk tenang di meja kecil samping _pantry._ Mulutnya aktif mengunyah kukis coklat manis, sedangkan tangannya jahil memutar botol susu. Yunho memutuskan untuk menghabiskan susu sebelum kembali ke kamar—sekalian mengenyahkan isi toples hingga setengahnya. Duduk termenung menatap kekosongan.

Tinggal beberapa tegukan susu itu akan tandas kalau saja kerongkongannya lancar mengalirkan koloid tersebut sampai ke lambung. Namun nyatanya, keinginan tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan kenyataan. Katup epiglotis bekerja refleks menutup saluran pencernaan dan membuka saluran menuju paru-paru kala Yunho menghirup napas terkejut. Yunho tersedak.

Jaejoong bagai hantu; datang tak diundang, pulang tidak mau diantar. Yunho tersedak karena kemunculan sosok Jaejoong di depan _pantry._ Yunho merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di sana.

Tepukan lembut di punggung menyadarkan Yunho dari rutukan monolognya. Napas Yunho mulai kembali normal setelah mengeluarkan batuk beberapa kali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Jaejoong lembut menyapa indera pendengaran. Yunho berdeham sebelum membalas, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian pemuda androgini itu membuka lemari es, mengambil sebotol jus apel dan menuangkannya pada gelas. Tak menyadari jika Yunho menatapnya bagai ingin melumat. Yunho menundukkan kepala saat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya, aku… tidak bisa tidur," jawab Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong meneguk jusnya. "Sama," timpal Jaejoong.

Hening beberapa saat. Hujan di luar sana sudah mulai reda.

Yunho menoleh kala telinganya mendengar kekehan Jaejoong di samping. "Aneh. Padahal di luar sana sedang hujan, kenapa kita meminum minuman dari lemari es?" Bibir semerah ceri Jaejoong tertarik membentuk garis di wajah.

Mendadak Yunho panas dingin. Diusapnya tengkuk yang tidak gatal, "Benar. Minuman yang cocok disaat hujan seperti ini adalah kopi, teh, atau coklat panas. Tapi aku dan kau malah minum minuman dingin."

Rasa canggung membuat bulu kuduk Yunho meremang. Yunho melirik dari sudut matanya. Jaejoong nampak manis dengan piyama biru muda motif beruang madu. Segaris senyum yang jarang dijumpai Yunho tercetak manis di sana. Yunho terperangah. Kelebatan rasa manis dan kenyal bibir Jaejoong mengeringkan kembali kerongkongannya. Yunho lagi-lagi berdeham.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau merasa gugup karena besok hari pertamamu sebagai _trainee_?"

Yunho mengedip cepat. Sungguh, pikirannya tidak sampai ke situ. Dan detik itu juga Yunho baru ingat kalau besok memanglah hari pertamanya bergabung dengan W.O.

"Y-ya, mungkin. Tapi—entahlah. Aku hanya teringat ibuku di Korea sana."

 _Alasan yang bagus, Jung Yunho._

"Kau merindukan ibumu?"

Yunho mengusap ujung hidungnya sebentar, "Sedikit."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau bercerita padaku. Aku pendengar yang baik," ucap Jaejoong sesaat sebelum mengambil beberapa tegukan jus apel dari gelas. Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh kepastian. Baru kali ini Jaejoong bersikap terbuka padanya pasca-kejadian tempo hari. Kejadian yang membuat Yunho sulit memejam mata. "Benarkah?"

Pipi Jaejoong mengembung lucu, bibirnya terkulum dan mengecap seolah ingin merasakan manis cairan yang tadi mampir di mulutnya. Yunho mengambil napas banyak-banyak dan mengembuskannya perlahan. _Apa Jaejoong mencoba untuk menggodaku?_

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jaejoong menuangkan isi botol ke dalam gelas lagi.

Yunho menggumam sebentar, "Sebenarnya ini memalukan. Aku akan terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang mencurahkan isi hati kepada kekasihnya."

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja aku ini priamu."

 _Pria..mu?_

 _Haha. Lucu._ Jung Yunho adalah jantan perkasa dan Kim Jaejoong adalah tanda tanya. Oke, coret lagi kalimat yang terakhir sebelum benar-benar ketahuan.

Yunho terkekeh canggung, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat karibku."

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan. Yunho mulai bercerita.

"Di keluargaku, hanya tersisa aku dan ibuku karena ibu adalah anak tunggal. Ibuku seorang pekerja kantoran, dari gajinya pula ibu menghidupiku. Hingga saat aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku mulai bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri dan sedikit meringankan beban ibu."

"Ke mana ayahmu?"

"Ayah? Aku tidak mengenal apa dan siapa yang bisa kupanggil 'ayah'. Laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja saat aku masih bayi, itu yang kutahu dari teman dekat ibu. Ibuku mengalami depresi dan trauma sehingga ibu enggan untuk menikah lagi. Terakhir yang kudengar, laki-laki itu pergi ke Amerika bersama kekasihnya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran laki-laki itu." Yunho mengunyah kukis cepat penuh nafsu.

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat Yunho yang beringas mengunyah kukis cokelat buatannya kemarin sore. Mungkin pemuda rubah itu memendam amarah atau sejenisnya terhadap masalah ini. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Gelengan kepala Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Yunho meneguk susu di botol hingga tandas. "Aku hanya tahu wajahnya dari foto yang disimpan teman ibuku. Hampir mirip denganku, tapi aku tak sudi jika dibanding-bandingkan dengannya."

Jaejoong semakin penasaran dan berniat bertanya lebih jauh. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan ibumu—maksudku, kau 'kan anak satu-satunya, mengapa dia mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh seperti ini?"

Yunho mengalihkan perhatian kepada Jaejoong. "Ibuku wanita yang baik dan pengertian. Ibu mendukung cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang pembalap pro. Itu yang aku tahu. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena ibu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

Jaejoong terenyuh melihat tatapan sendu Yunho. Pemuda androgini itu dapat merasakan apa yang Yunho rasakan sekarang melalui tatapan mata. "Kau anak yang baik, Yunho. Ibumu pasti merasa bangga."

"Kuharap begitu. Aku akan berusaha sampai aku mendapatkan gelar dan dilihat oleh dunia. Aku akan buktikan pada laki-laki itu jika tanpa dirinya, ibu dapat membesarkanku sampai seperti ini."

"Kau sangat menyayangi ibumu.."

"Tentu, aku sangat mencintainya."

Yunho tertawa pelan. Beban di dalam rongga dadanya seolah terangkat sebagian. Entah mengapa rasa nyaman menggerogoti ulu hati jika berbincang seakrab ini dengan Jaejoong. Pemuda androgini itu seperti memiliki kekuatan hipnotis, daya magis kuat yang mengikat hati dan pikirannya. Ajaib.

Yunho menyingkirkan botol susu kosong yang semula ia genggam. Menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui kehidupan Jaejoong lebih jauh. "Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu soal-"

"Sudah jam satu pagi. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertama kerja," sela Jaejoong tanpa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Yunho. Jelas ia menghindar.

"Tapi-"

"Selamat malam."

Suasana dapur semakin sepi setelah Jaejoong melenggang pergi. Yunho pun memilih untuk kembali ke kamar. Dimatikannya lampu pantry kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar loteng di lantai atas.

Sekilas Yunho menoleh ke arah kamar Jaejoong yang pintunya tertutup. Tentu tadi ia sangat menyadari jika Jaejoong mencoba menghindari pertanyaan seputar kehidupan pribadinya. Yunho semakin dibuat penasaran. _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

.

.

.

Hari senin berlalu begitu melelahkan. Yunho merebahkan tubuh di sofa langganannya. Segelas teh madu dingin buatan sang mentor tersaji di atas meja. Yunho tidak tahu ke mana si androgini pergi. Sudah hampir seperempat jam ia tak kunjung muncul.

Hari ini diadakan penandatanganan kontrak. Kontrak berisi persetujuan bekerja di bawah naungan W.O. dan dua pabrikan motor ternama asal Negeri Sakura. Tertulis di sana jika kontrak bukan sembarang kontrak yang bisa dilanggar. Melewati jalur hukum pun akan sangat sulit. Apabila kontrak sengaja dilanggar, hukuman pidana dan perdata siap diajukan ke pengadilan. Kontrak yang tentu memuat sesuatu yang sangat amat penting dan berharga nominal tinggi. Tak sembarang orang dapat menandatangani kontrak W.O.

 _Trainee_ periode ini berjumlah empat orang. Yang mana berasal dari perusahaan dan pabrikan lain. Dua lainnya berasal dari kelas _Moto3_ 250cc dan satu dari kelas _Moto2_ 600cc. Satu-satunya yang bukan berasal dari dunia _MotoGP_ tentu adalah Yunho, ia berasal dari _Superbike_ yang mana kecepatan akselerasi maksimumnya setara dengan _MotoGP._

Kelak setelah pengujian, empat dari mereka akan dipecah ke pabrikan sponsor. Masing-masing masuk ke kelas lanjutan yang berlevel lebih tinggi. _Moto3_ ke _Moto2_ dan _Moto2_ ke _MotoGP._

Berdasarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan, dua pabrikan sponsor relasi W.O. memiliki kualitas mumpuni dalam bidangnya. Tetapi dari dua pabrik bernama Toho dan Shinki tersebut, Jaejoong menyebutkan bila Toho lebih unggul dari segi performa sistem kerja unit dan tim ketimbang Shinki. Sama bagus tetapi berbeda cara kerja. Jaejoong juga menyarankan jika Yunho lebih menargetkan dan menampilkan ketertarikannya untuk bekerja sama dengan Toho.

Melewati hal tersebut tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah. Yunho masih harus belajar tentang mesin dan berbagai macam alat penopang. Seorang pembalap tidak hanya bisa menancap gas dan meliuk di sirkuit saja, tetapi pembalap profesional pun harus memahami cara kerja mesin dan aset-asetnya. Salah-salah bisa dicelakai orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Suara derit pintu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan. Yunho segera bangkit dan menolehkan kepala ke pintu depan rumah. Jaejoong berada di sana, membawa sekantung kertas roti dalam pelukan. Yunho menghampiri. "Dari mana?"

"Dari depan. Mrs dan Miss Gaunt memberikan ini padaku dan kami mengobrol sebentar. Miss Gaunt menitipkan salam untukmu. Sepertinya gadis itu tertarik padamu," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar dan sedikit penekanan di ujung. Alis tebal Yunho bertautan. "Miss Gaunt?"

"Tetangga seberang jalan, kakak perempuan Irene. Kau bisa sepuasnya mampir ke sana kalau kau mau."

 _Tunggu dulu. Jaejoong…_

"Apa kau marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?!" elak Jaejoong.

Yunho terbelalak. "Kau… cemburu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa aku—ssh… sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dan memasak makan malam." Jaejoong menyerahkan kantung roti pada Yunho dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Yunho menyeringai.

.

.

.

Phillip Hammet atau akrab disapa Phil adalah teknisi asal Toho yang ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan materi kepada para _Trainee._ Pria tinggi kurus berambut pirang cerah, wajahnya ceria dengan ceruk pipi menghiasi. Cara mengajarnya pun santai, kelas terasa menyenangkan bersama pria pirang tersebut. Yunho sangat menyukai cara bagaimana Phil menyampaikan materi berupa kinerja mesin dan tetek bengeknya.

Hari ini hari kelima belas pelatihan. Sudah setengah bulan Yunho menjalani _training_ di W.O. Sejauh ini belum ada hambatan yang berarti. Jaejoong yang bertugas sebagai mentornya tentu berperan aktif terhadap kemajuan Yunho. Jaejoong rajin membawa Yunho ke _Gym,_ beralih menjadi instruktur kebugaran pribadi Yunho di sana. Tentu Jaejoong tidak ingin jika muridnya menampilkan performa yang buruk.

Refleksi tubuh tinggi tegap dengan otot maskulin yang mulai terbentuk terlihat pada permukaan licin sebuah cermin pas badan. Tubuh berbalut kulit kecokelatan begitu menawan tertimpa lampu kamar. Sehelai handuk putih melilit tubuh bagian bawah, menyatakan jika sang subjek tengah bertelanjang dada.

Segaris senyum puas tertarik di wajah tampan Jung Yunho. Alis tebalnya naik turun jenaka mana kala ia mengangkat kedua tangan segaris bahu dan mengontraksikan otot-otot lengan. Beralih ke tarikan otot kencang di dada dan perut. _Woohoo..._ Hasil yang cukup memuaskan dalam jangka waktu relatif singkat. Terima kasih untuk Kim Jaejoong yang terus mencekokinya dengan latihan rutin dan makanan yang bergizi.

 _Clek._ Yunho berjingkat kaget saat pintu kamar yang tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya terbuka. Nampak Jaejoong menatap Yunho polos dari ambang pintu. "Sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Yunho menelan ludah kesat dan langsung melesat ke almari lalu membukanya. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi," ujarnya lancar.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Dengan santainya si androgini duduk di atas ranjang berseprai hijau tua tanpa menyadari atmosfer lain yang dirasakan si penghuni kamar. Yunho mendekap pakaiannya erat. "Aku…mau memakai baju.."

Jaejoong menoleh. "Pakai saja, tidak ada yang melarang."

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu telanjang di hadapanku?"

Harusnya Yunho yang bertanya; _kenapa kau berbicara sesantai itu?! Tidak tahukah kau apa yang selalu aku rasakan jika berhadapan denganmu…_

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat pakai bajumu. Kau bisa sakit jika telanjang seperti itu."

Yunho masih tak berkutik, hal itu membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Jaejoong merebahkan diri lalu berguling membelakangi Yunho. "Cepat pakai. Aku tidak akan melihat!"

Yunho tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi. Pikiran jahil terlintas di benaknya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang melihatnya."

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat."

"Oh ya?" Yunho beraksi menggoda Jaejoong. Langkah kaki membawa Yunho sampai ke tempat tidur. Ia terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat. Yunho membungkuk di belakang punggung Jaejoong. Mulutnya jahil meniupkan udara serta uap-uap dingin di tengkuk dan telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif.

Getaran halus dan sensasi dingin menyapu tengkuk bagian belakang Jaejoong. Tubuhnya bergetar halus merasakan tiupan hangat sekaligus dingin di daerah sensitif baginya, telinga. Jaejoong mengerang lemah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho. "Enghhh-"

Sirine dalam kepala Yunho bersahutan, memberi peringatan darurat pada si pemilik. Mata sipit serupa rubah Yunho membelalak lebar menyaksikan juga mendengarkan reaksi tak terduga sang mentor. Yunho semula menduga jika Jaejoong akan memekik marah padanya, tapi…

"Cepat pakai bajumu." Jaejoong kembali memerintah Yunho tanpa beranjak, bahkan membuka mata saja tidak. Yunho menatap sayu ke arah benda merah mengilap yang terhimpit lipatan mungil milik Jaejoong. Bibir merah semerah buah stroberi kesukaan Yunho. Basah mengilap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengungkung Jaejoong di bawahnya. Tatapan Yunho tak teralihkan dari wajah cantik seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kulit putih didukung paras yang menawan dan bibir lembut merah membuat Yunho takjub.

Bibir merah alami itu dikulum pemiliknya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan, Yunho tak mau ambil pusing. Hasratnya ingin kembali mencicipi rasa bibir merah Jaejoong, menyesapnya dan melumat hingga tak bersisa. "Jae… maaf."

Kedua mata bulat bening Jaejoong terbuka dalam sekejap. "Kenapa—mmmpphh…"

Yunho tak tahan. Kim Jaejoong terlalu menggoda baginya. Kemarahan Jaejoong bisa diatasi nanti. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali.

Napas keduanya saling berkejaran. Entah sudah berapa menit Yunho habiskan untuk melahap benda mungil merah Jaejoong. Yunho terbuai dengan rasa manis dan kontur lembut sepasang bibir merah yang tercecap mulut. Debaran nyaman dalam dada seakan menyemangati Yunho untuk terus menggerus permukaan bibir Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong pening. Ototnya lemas tak bereaksi. Lutut bergetar dan jantung berpacu lebih kencang. Tak ada rasa untuk memberontak, namun tak ada rasa pula untuk membalas. Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mendominasi, melingkup tubuhnya dengan tubuh jantan yang kerap membuatnya iri. Jaejoong belum berani membuka mata, bahkan setelah Yunho melepas pagutan di bibirnya. Mendadak rekam jejak kenangan terburuk tergali kembali pada tumpukan memori lama. Jaejoong ingin segera menghilangkan jejak itu sesegera mungkin sebelum perutnya terasa mual. Ditepuknya pundak dan dada telanjang Yunho guna menyadarkan pemuda rubah itu agar segera melepas tautan bibir.

Yunho terengah-engah seraya menatap Jaejoong yang masih menutup mata. Bibir Jaejoong agak membengkak karena ciuman barusan. Dengan _gentle,_ Yunho mengusap bagian tersebut menggunakan ujung ibu jari. "Maaf…"

Gumaman lirih Yunho tertangkap telinga Jaejoong. Kelopak mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sorot mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yunho terkesiap. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Jaejoong menyingkirkan Yunho dari atas tubuhnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Yunho terduduk kaku di atas tempat tidur. Simpul handuknya hampir terlepas tak Yunho indahkan. Pikiran Yunho melana kemana-mana karena melihat Jaejoong yang hampir meneteskan air mata tadi. Sikap dan ekspresinya memang biasa, tetapi tatapan mata tak akan bisa berbohong. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah gegabah melakukan hal intim seperti tadi. Apalagi mereka berdua ini adalah sama-sama lelaki.

Perasaan campur aduk yang tengah dirasakan Yunho juga kini dirasakan Jaejoong. Beberapa kali ujung mata pisau digenggaman nyaris mengenai kulit jemari. Jaejoong menghirup napas sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba untuk menjinakkan debaran abnormal di dalam dada dan kilasan memori buruk yang kerap menghantui malamnya tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Senyuman simpul terlukis di wajah androgini berbibir stroberi. Secarik kertas di tangan yang membuat senyum indah itu terlukis. Mata tajam serupa rubah menatap resah di hadapan, duduk bersimpuh di atas hambal depan perapian. Si androgini duduk di atas sofa tunggal, kaki menyilang gaya aristokrat.

"Kau…"

Senyuman manis tadi menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah datar begitu carik kertas itu diturunkan. Yunho menelan saliva gugup menunggu pernyataan sang mentor terhadap hasil tesnya tiga hari yang lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka suara. Yunho jadi makin gugup. Apakah ia telah membuat kesalahan, atau malah kenyataan buruk jika Yunho tak diterima di pabrikan mana pun.

 _Eomma… maafkan anakmu yang tidak berguna ini._

Mengerjap, Yunho ingin sekali mengucek matanya yang mulai berdelusi ria. Di hadapan Yunho kini ada Jaejoong yang tersenyum amat manis, senyum yang sama saat Jaejoong memenangkan tiket kebun binatang dari kupon berhadiah akhir pekan lalu.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa kau… diterima di Toho!"

 _Grep._ Tubuh Yunho membeku seketika. Tak membuang waktu lama, dibalasnya pelukan Jaejoong sama erat. Mungkin karena terlalu senang, Jaejoong tanpa sadar membawa Yunho dalam pelukan.

Mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang baru memenangkan lotre dengan hadiah bulan madu selama seminggu ke Paris. Namun baru saja satu menit menikmati pelukan hangat dari tubuh berbau manis Jaejoong, Yunho harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang tak seindah ekspektasi; Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horor seperti pertama kali masuk ke dalam museum Capuchin Catacombs of Palermo setelah mengunjungi keindahan Eiffel.

"AH!" Yunho membuka mulut lebar. "Apa benar kalau aku diterima di Toho?" tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung. Jaejoong mengangguk inosen, Yunho menghela napas lega.

.

Benteng pertahanan runtuh sudah. Tabir tak kasat mata masih menyelimuti kebenaran sejati. Kini Yunho tahu diri Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya, meski masa lalu sang mentor belum terungkap. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho berusaha mendobrak kekukuhan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia telah bertekad untuk memenangkan hati pemuda androgini itu. Dalam diri telah meyakini jika apa yang telah ia rasakan selama hampir dua bulan ini adalah murni rasa kasih sayang dari hati ke hati, yang mana lumrah dirasakan antara wanita dan pria dewasa.

Yunho jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong, pada pandangan pertama.

.

"Halo… _eomma?_ "

 _/ "Yun—apa itu kau?" /_

" _Iya, ini aku. Bagaimana kabar eomma?_ "

Manik kelam Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho yang tengah menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon sang ibu. Saat menelepon, Yunho tidak bisa diam di tempat yang sama. Mondar-mandir dari ruang tamu ke ruang makan, lalu ke dapur, kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Jaejoong bersandar malas di sofa panjang tempat Yunho bulan lalu tidur.

Sesungguhnya, dalam kamus Kim Jaejoong tidak ada kata bermalas-malasan walau di hari Minggu. Sebisa mungkin mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan seperti merawat kebun belakang atau mencabuti rumput liar di halaman depan. Tetapi karena kabar baik yang didapatkannya tadi, Jaejoong memberi toleransi.

Yunho diperbolehkan menggunakan ponsel Jaejoong untuk menelepon ibunya di Korea sana. Selama tak kelewat batas, Jaejoong tak keberatan jika tagihan telepon nanti membludak.

Senyum terpatri di bibir bentuk unik milik Yunho. Pemuda berwajah kecil itu terus tersenyum sambil berbicara. Mungkin dia kelewat senang karena bisa menghubungi ibunya setelah hampir dua bulan pergi tanpa kabar di negeri orang.

" _Ah, mentorku sangat baik. Eomma pasti akan menyukainya jika bertemu dengan mentorku._ " Yunho berbicara sembari melirik Jaejoong—masih dengan senyuman gembiranya.

" _Aku makan dengan baik. Jaejoong-hyung merawatku seperti keluarganya sendiri. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir._ "

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan Yunho dengan ibunya di _line_ seberang dalam bahasa Korea. Sudah lama rasanya tidak bercakap-cakap akrab menggunakan bahasa ibu. Terakhir berada di Korea Selatan, negara kelahirannya adalah saat Jaejoong berusia sepuluh tahun.

" _Eomma… sebenarnya aku-_ "

Alis Jaejoong bertautan kala melihat Yunho meliriknya sebentar lalu melangkah terburu-buru ke luar pintu. Nampaknya mereka akan membicarakan hal yang sangat pribadi. Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Bosan karena berbaring terus, Jaejoong pun memilih untuk beranjak. Ditolehkan kepala ke arah sudut ruangan di mana sebuah nakas terletak di sana. Nakas itu terbuat dari bahan kayu jati asal Indonesia. Teksturnya kuat dan tahan lama. Ukiran semacam sulur tumbuhan menghiasi permukaan. Makin mempercantik tampilan yang artistik nan elok.

Kaki melangkah membawa Jaejoong menghampiri nakas tersebut. Tangan terjulur menarik pengait laci teratas, membuka hingga nampak isinya yang tertata rapi. Termasuk sebuah bingkai foto usang di dalam laci. Sekilas diliriknya dinding yang semula merupakan tempat bingkai tersebut menggantung. Kini dinding itu polos tanpa hiasan. Jaejoong sengaja untuk menyembunyikan foto usang kisah masa lalunya dari pandangan.

Gigi seri menggigit kecil bibir berwarna stroberi. Pangkal hidung dan pelupuk mata memanas. Potret Jaejoong usia sembilan belas, bersama seorang pria mirip dirinya. Tersenyum manis, mengangkat sebuket bunga lili putih dan tropi, berdiri dengan bangga di podium teratas.

 _Clek._ " _Hyung, eomma ingin bicara denganmu._ "

 _Brakbrukbrak._ "Hah?"

Yunho menaikkan alis bingung melihat tingkah tak biasa Jaejoong. Tak mau ambil pusing, Yunho membenarkan perkataannya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "Ibuku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Jaejoong bergumam sebentar sebelum memasukkan sebuah benda ke dalam laci. "Mana-"

"Ini." Yunho menyodorkan ponsel _touchscreen_ silver pada Jaejoong.

Mendadak Jaejoong disergap rasa gugup. Ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum membuka mulut. "Halo?"

Pandangan Yunho tak lepas dari pergerakan Jaejoong yang nampak kaku berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan sang ibu. Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan memasuki ruang makan. Sementara itu Yunho yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu, hanya menampilkan senyum aneh. Sekaligus dalam hati ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan tadi. Maka dengan cepat dihampirinya meja nakas di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya laci teratas dan langsung mematung begitu melihat sebuah foto usang yang terpampang.

 _Itu… Jaejoong? Yang memaikai pakaian balap MotoGP?_

Manik tajam Yunho terpancang pada potret tersebut. Memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang menjadi atensinya saat ini. Dua buah logo familier tercetak jelas pada seragam yang Jaejoong kenakan. Logo _pearl red_ pabrikan Toho tersemat di dada sebelah kanan dan logo _raven_ Werelesley Orbital di dada kiri.

Tulisan di pojok kanan disadari Yunho.

 **Hero Kim, August 20xx. Motegi, Japan.**

Lima tahun yang lalu…

 _Seragam itu—sama dengan pembalap di poster kamar loteng!_

Sontak Yunho memasukkan kembali bingkai foto ke dalam laci dan segera mengambil langkah seribu naik tangga menuju kamar yang ia tempati.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir gugup, kebiasaan. Suara wanita di sambungan seberang entah mengapa membuatnya bergetar. Bagai seorang calon menantu yang baru pertama kali berbicara dengan calon mertua. Ibu Yunho sangat ramah; menanyakan kabar Jaejoong, memanggil akrab dan lain sebagainya. Hingga satu hal keluar dari pembicaraan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar tak karuan juga merumitkan isi pikiran.

 _/ "Jaejoong-ah, eomma menunggumu dan Yunho pulang ke rumah…" /_

.

.

.

Berbagai macam mesin motor besar dari dua tak dan empat tak keluaran Toho berjajar rapi dalam etalase. Mesin motor canggih bersilinder empat sampai enam dalam aneka model terpajang di sana. Termasuk sebuah motor berwarna merah metalik bernomor 95 berada dalam kotak kaca.

Tepukan di pundak mengejutkan Yunho dalam keterpakuan. Phil mengumbar senyum bangga kepada dua pembalap baru Toho, Yunho Jung dan Rogers Ameer. "Ini adalah rancangan terbaikku bersama teknisi jenius Weresley Orbital tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pembalap dan motor adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Pembalap harusnya memiliki jiwa dalam setiap performa, mencurahkan segenap cinta kepada motor lalu-"

Perkataan Phil terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menusuk perutnya pelan. "Hammet, jangan cekoki dua kebanggaan baru kita dengan perkataan hiperbolamu itu," sahut seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja bergabung. Ired Trewney menjabat tangan dua orang anggota baru Toho. "sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini, Mr Jung. Selamat bergabung!"

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Ired sama antusias. "Terima kasih, Mr Trewney."

Kemudian perhatian Ired teralihkan pada sosok pemuda di samping Yunho. Pemuda berambut hasta, tinggi badan hampir menyaingi Yunho dan bermata biru. "Ah—dia Rogers Ameer, anggota baru 600cc," kata Yunho saat menyadari raut wajah penasaran Ired. "dan Rogers, dia adalah-"

"Aku Ired Trewney, anggota tim yang akan mengatur kalian di _pit stop._ " Ired memotong perkataan Yunho. "Oh ya, apa kau melihat Jaejoong?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi. "Kukira tadi kau bersamanya."

Ired menggeleng. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat kebingungan. "Tidak. Justru aku yang mengira kalian yang bersama Jaejoong. Dari pagi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Sedari tadi kami berhubungan lewat ponsel," jelas Ired seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

Rasa cemas menyergap Yunho, padahal mentornya itu bukanlah anak kecil yang kemana-mana harus diawasi.

Selang beberapa detik, dering ponsel tanda pesan singkat masuk terdengar dari ponsel yang dipegang Ired. Pria merah itu segera memeriksa ponselnya. "Ini Jaejoong. Dia menunggu kita di kafetaria."

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke sana," timpal Phil yang sedari tadi diam menyimak.

.

Manik kelam Yunho tak hentinya memerhatikan interaksi antara lelaki dan wanita di sudut kafetaria. Mengumbar senyum satu sama lain tak peduli sekitar. Rahang Yunho mengatup keras. Jaejoong tertawa lepas, berbincang tanpa sungkan dengan canda tawa bersama seorang wanita.

Ired di posisi paling depan, berjalan hampir tergesa menghampiri meja panjang kafetaria. "Hai, Miss Ravie, apa kabar?" Ired duduk begitu saja di samping si wanita. Manik kehijauan terpancar jernih dari dua bola mata berbulu lentik. Wanita yang disapa Miss Ravie itu tersenyum membalas Ired, "Hai, Mr Trewney. Kabarku baik."

"Bagaimana Paris?"

"Bagus. Setidaknya aku mendapat banyak inspirasi di sana."

"Maksudku, bagaimana pagelaran busananya?"

"Kalau begitu tak usah bertanya."

"Eii.." Ired menampakkan raut wajah main-main. "setengah tahun berada di Paris, kota paling romantis di dunia, tak juga merubahmu? Ck, ck, ck.." kelakar pria merah itu seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hentikan itu, 'Red. Terima kasih telah mengabaikan kami—kalian duduklah di sana." Phil tiba menengahi dan menyuruh Yunho serta Rogers untuk mengambil tempat duduk. Yunho beringsut menempatkan bokongnya di sisi Jaejoong. Menggigit bibir guna menahan senyum saking senangnya bertemu Jaejoong kembali dan dapat duduk berdempetan dengan laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Tak ubahnya bocah usia lima.

Phil berdeham, "Baik, anak-anak. Perkenalkan, ini perancang seragam tim balap Toho, Miss Helena Ravister."

Wanita bernama Helena tersebut bergantian menyalami dua pembalap baru Toho. "Senang bertemu kalian." Mereka saling berkenalan.

Senyum mempercantik hiasan sang desainer, bibir berhias gincu merah melengkung indah. Helena Ravister membuka tas tangannya lalu menyerahkan dua carik benda persegi dari dalam tas. "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," ucapnya ramah.

"Terima kasih," sahut Rogers.

Jaejoong menyeruput espresso dengan tenang. "Jangan terlalu ramah pada mereka." Jaejoong mencecap jejak kafein di bibirnya. Helena tergelak tak malu-malu. "Hei, kau ini apa-apaan. Siapa tahu mereka tertarik untuk memesan rancangan baju padaku. Iya 'kan?" ia berkedip genit pada Rogers dan Yunho.

Kini giliran Phil untuk tergelak. "Apa Paris terasa sangat menyenangkan?"

"Oh… Paris Fashion Week adalah surga bagiku, Hammet," balas Helena sedikit sarkastik.

Makan siang kali ini dilalui dengan perbincangan akrab. Ired, Phil dan Helena terlibat perbincangan yang cukup menyenangkan. Yunho yang berkali-kali mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Jaejoong, dan Rogers yang makan siang dengan canggung.

"Jae, apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong. Lelaki androgini itu mendelik. "Ada apa?"

Yunho bergumam sembari memutar manik matanya. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke Broadway? Phil menyarankan padaku tadi."

"Apa kau mengajakku menonton teater telanjang?"

Manik rubah Yunho terbelalak. "Hah?"

Dengusan geli meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi bodoh Yunho. "Tidak, sebaiknya jangan. Bagaimana dengan makan malam di-"

"Jaejoong, apakah bisa dimulai sekarang?" Helena tiba-tiba menyela. Wanita itu mengeluarkan semacam buku sketsa dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah pena dengan bulu merah muda sebagai penghias digenggamnya erat. Jaejoong menarik diri dari tatapan Yunho lalu berpindah menghadap Helena. "Tentu."

"Aku telah membuat beberapa desain sebelum kepulanganku dari Paris. Aku juga sudah memperlihatkannya kepada Sir Weresley, tetapi dia mengatakan kalau dia menyerahkannya padamu, Jaejoong," ucap Helena sambil menyodorkan buku sketsa di atas meja. Semua mata teralihkan pada lembaran-lembaran putih yang dipenuhi dengan goresan-goresan arang pensil multiwarna dengan ketebalan yang berbeda. Berbagai desain seragam pembalap maupun tim tergambar lengkap di sana.

Jaejoong cermat mengamati. Kepala bersurai lembutnya bergerak mengikuti lembaran demi lembaran yang terbuka. Saat tiba di lembaran terakhir, ia berdecak. Lalu kembali membuka ke halaman sebelumnya, halaman ke lima. "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang yang ini?"

Helena yang semula sibuk mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya, segera mengalihkan perhatian begitu Jaejoong memintanya untuk menjelaskan. "Yang ini?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Untuk bahan, kali ini aku akan menggunakan bahan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja pada beberapa sisi, aku akan menggunakan bahan yang berbeda. Fabrik ini memang harganya lumayan menguras kantung, tetapi aku yakin akan sangat nyaman dipakai, apalagi saat performa. Tentu saja pembalap membutuhkan bahan pakaian yang lentur dan nyaman digunakan saat bermanuver di sirkuit. Maka dari itu, aku merancang menggunakan bahan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

Seragam tim dan pembalap pada halaman lima menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Hampir semua sketsa yang dibuat oleh Helena menggunakan pewarna merah, karena memang warna merah adalah ciri khas Toho. Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kurasa yang ini lebih bagus." Helena mencatat di catatan kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita melakukan pengukuran agar penjahitannya cepat selesai. Aku hanya diberikan tenggat waktu lima hari untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Lima hari?"

"Ya." ringis Helena. "Ayo. Thomas sudah menunggu di ruang _meeting._ "

.

.

.

"Entah aku harus terkejut atau apa. Kau tidak merindukanku, Jeje?"

"Thomas!"

Sudut mata Yunho berkedut melihat pemandangan di mana Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan seorang pria tinggi besar bernama Thomas. Senyum manis merekah di bibir pulan si pemuda androgini. "Kapan kau tiba di sini, Tom?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada senang, ketara dari suaranya yang menggebu.

Thomas terkekeh geli sembari telapak tangannya mengusap sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya sudah dua hari yang lalu. Tapi baru hari ini aku sempat ke mari."

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Georgia. Aku sangat merindukan Kenny dan Miranda," ucap Jaejoong antusias. Sedikit melupakan keberadaan beberapa orang yang tadi datang bersamanya. Phil dan Ired berdeham nyaris bersamaan, Yunho terbatuk kecil dengan sengaja, sedangkan tawa menggelitik meluncur dari bibir bergincu Miss Ravister. "Kau tidak melupakan kami 'kan, Jeje?" Helena berjalan memutari meja bundar raksasa yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Jaejoong segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Thomas lalu tersenyum canggung. "Maaf," Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi putar, "rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjumpa dengannya. Benar 'kan, Tom?" Thomas tergelak sebelum mengiyakan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Mr Davidson, perkenalkan, ini dua pembalap anyar kita, Yunho Jung dan Rogers Ameer. Dan, kalian, dia ini adalah kapten tim kita, Kepala Kru, Thomas Davidson." Ired memperkenalkan ketiga orang tersebut masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _Sir._ " Yunho menjabat tangan Thomas yang membalas ramah. "Tentu."

Rogers bergantian menyalami, "Apa Anda Thomas Davidson yang itu, mantan juara dunia _grand prix_ tahun 1998?" Thomas hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan antusias Rogers. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, Nak."

Obrolan siang itu kemudian berlanjut pada pengukuran seragam tim. Thomas yang bersikeras jika ukuran pakaiannya tak berubah tidak diindahkan Helena. Hingga akhirnya Thomas harus meringis saat Helena terus menggerutu soal bentuk tubuhnya yang makin menebal dari tahun lalu.

"Oh, _Man._ Kau memang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, Yunho. Aku tidak yakin jika _dia_ tak tertarik padamu."

Alis Yunho bertautan kala mendengar penuturan tak jelas satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Ired terkekeh di sudut meja. "Tapi bagaimana jika _dia_ terus menyangkal?"

"Kau bercanda," wanita itu tertawa, "orang ini adalah tipenya! Aku tahu dengan jelas seperti apa yang _dia_ inginkan. Dan, kurasa orang ini cocok jika disandingkan bersamanya. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan menjadi pembawa cincin jika mereka menikah nanti." Helena menimpali perkataan Ired. Dua orang itu terus saja mengobrol menggunakan kode—yang mana hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

Yunho yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti siapa _dia_ yang dibahas dua orang itu melirik seseorang di ujung ruangan, yang tengah mengobrol seru bersama Thomas Davidson, yang seharian ini berkali-kali membuat ia cemburu. Jaejoong. _Bolehkah aku berharap?_

.

.

.

Keramaian di salah satu sudut kota dipenuhi hingar bingar lampu gemerlap sebagai penghias. Orang-orang berjalan cepat di trotoar seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan acara Sabtu malam bersama seseorang. Shaftesbury Avenue menjadi jalanan terpadat saat itu juga, membuat orang ingin segera cepat-cepat keluar dari kerumunan yang menyesakkan dada.

Begitu pula untuk Yunho yang terus memacu langkah bersama Jaejoong guna mencari tempat yang pas untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah sepanjang hari berada di gedung kantor dan sekretariat Toho, akhirnya mereka mendapat jatah beristirahat sebelum menjemput pekerjaan esok hari.

Sedikit perubahan rencana, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho makan malam di luar. Biasanya, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk memasak sendiri di rumah. Tetapi sesekali mengajak makan malam di luar tidak masalah, 'kan? Seperti halnya malam ini.

Berbelok ke sebelah kanan jalan, memasuki jalan-jalan yang lebih sempit—yang tidak bisa memuat kendaraan beroda empat. Jalanan itu dihimpit beberapa gedung pertokoan. Yunho beberapa kali melirik saat melewatinya. Tidak sampai lima menit mereka memasuki gang tersebut, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah restoran yang dihimpit toko roti dan toko mainan anak.

Mata sipit Yunho dibuat membulat saat menyadari kalau restoran yang ia masuki adalah restoran masakan Korea. Ah, sudah lama rasanya Yunho tak menyantap masakan negara asalanya itu.

Seorang pelayan wanita tua menyambut mereka hangat. Menunjuk salah satu meja kosong di sudut dan mempersilahkan keduanya duduk. Wanita itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris—sebagai bahasa yang umum digunakan di kota London.

"Kau mau memesan apa?"

Yunho meraih buku menu dengan antusias dari tangan Jaejoong. "Boleh pesan banyak?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik lembaran buku menu tanpa melirik sang lawan bicara. "Jangan rakus, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Tapi aku berikan pengecualian untuk malam ini, mengingat besok adalah hari pertamamu menjajal motor di sirkuit. Kau boleh pesan apapun yang kau mau."

Senyum Yunho tergurat lebar mendengar perkataan sang mentor. "Maaf, aku bukannya rakus. Hanya saja… entah mengapa aku merasa sangat rindu pada masakan ibu." Jaejoong mengerti apa yang Yunho maksud. "Pesan saja yang kau mau, tapi kuharap kau dapat menghabiskan apa yang kau pesan. Aku tidak mau uangku terbuang sia-sia menjadi makanan sisa."

" _Yessir_!"

Hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka menunggu, akhirnya makanan yang dipesan terhidang cantik di meja makan. Kepulan hangat dan aroma mengugah selera menguar dari makanan yang tersaji. Yunho menepuk tangannya antusias, sedangkan Jaejoong mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Yunho.

" _Gamsahamnida, Eommonim."_

Sesaat, wanita tua yang mengantarkan pesanan kedua orang itu tertegun. Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa tamunya kali ini adalah orang Korea asli. _"Cheonman. Selamat menikmati,"_ balasnya menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

Yunho begitu menikmati makan malam tak biasa ini—setidaknya selama hampir dua bulan terakhir dicekoki makanan Eropa. Makanan yang masih mengepul hangat mengeyahkan hawa dingin malam hari. Tampilannya mengundang nafsu makan pemesan, juga cita rasa menggoyang lidah para pelanggan.

Jaejoong melumuri selembar daging yang baru saja diangkat dari pemanggang kecil dengan saus racikan. Rasa pedas langsung menyergap lidahnya begitu masuk ke mulut. Jaejoong suka makan makanan pedas, tetapi karena jarang, ia sedikit tidak terbiasa. Walaupun pedas, Jaejoong tetap suka.

.

.

.

Penjajalan motor baru dengan sirkuit berjalan begitu mulus. Tentu saja, yang diandalkan kali ini adalah orang-orang berpengalaman. Terlebih, Toho memiliki Kepala Kru (tim) dengan jam terbang terbanyak.

Yunho menepuk jok motor barunya bangga. Motor besar berwarna hitam metalik dan bergaris merah bernomor 96 menjadi andalannya kali ini. Berbodi tangguh, bermesin banteng silinder lima dengan bahan titanium—lain daripada yang lain, akselerasi tajam, pegangan yang kokoh, dan… sempurna. Terima kasih kepada Mr Phillip Hammet yang telah merancang motor ini khusus untuk Jung Yunho. _Ada saran untuk menamai motor gagah ini?_

Seringai kecil tercetak di sudut bibir. Mata rubah Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari ekor mata. Nomor 96 adalah pilihan Yunho. 96, nomor setelah angka 95—nomor motor balap yang Jaejoong tunggangi dulu. Yunho tahu, sedikit demi sedikit rahasia itu mulai terkuak.

Kim Jaejoong… atau… sebut saja Hero Kim. Mantan pembalap yang melegenda. Pembalap yang langsung menenggelamkan diri begitu meraih puncak kemenangan dan popularitas. Pembalap ajaib, jenius, dan sukses di usia belia. Tetapi satu hal yang masih terasa mengganjal untuk Yunho saat ini. Kenapa Jaejoong memilih mundur dari dunia balap saat semua mata sedang tertuju padanya?

.

"Oke, semuanya, kerja bagus untuk hari ini. Aku harap, besok kita bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di Sachsenring," Thomas menepuk tangannya puas. Jaejoong berdiri di samping Thomas dengan bermacam catatan di pelukan. Hasil pengamatannya terhadap Yunho. "baiklah, waktunya beristirahat dan berkemas. Jerman menunggu kita malam ini."

Semua kru langsung membubarkan diri begitu Kepala Kru memperbolehkan mereka untuk mengambil waktu rehat sejenak. Beberapa dari mereka masih bertahan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Rogers menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahunya, "Tadi itu sangat hebat."

"Trims. Kau juga tadi sangat hebat. Aku berharap, besok kita bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Ini penampilan perdanaku di sirkuit MotoGP, dan ini membuatku sedikit gugup." Yunho mengusap tengkuk dan tersenyum aneh.

"Rasa gugup ada, itu wajar. Aku juga merasakannya saat pertama kali turun menjadi pembalap. Tapi dalam hatimu, kau harus yakin jika kau bisa melalui semua ini. Kau hebat, dan kau bisa." Rogers menolehkan kepala saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Paul—salah satu kru—berdiri di ujung koridor sembari mengacungkan sebuah _note._ "Rogers, aku harap kau mau mendengar ini."

"Oke, aku akan segera ke sana." Rogers menepuk lagi bahu Yunho. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan obrolan kita tadi, jangan segan untuk mengirim teks—atau telepon, tak masalah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Yunho melambaikan tangan singkat, "Terima kasih banyak, _Dude._ "

" _Yo_!" balas Rogers tanpa menoleh, hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Pulang sekarang?"

Perhatian Yunho beralih kepada sang mentor, "Tentu. Kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk beres-beres." Jaejoong mengangguk. Diraihnya tas di atas meja, lalu menyampirkan benda tersebut di pundak. Lelaki androgini itu kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Yunho di sisi.

.

.

.

Sirkuit Sachsenring—Jerman, merupakan sirkuit balap yang terletak di Hohenstein-Ernstthal dekat Chenmitz, Saxony. Trek sejauh 3.671 meter dengan lintasan lurus sepanjang 700 meter. Beberapa tikungan sempit membentuk sirkuit ini menjadikannya sebagai salah satu sirkuit 'lambat' dalam kalender _MotoGP._ Namun, keadaan ini justru menjadi tantangan bagi para pembalap untuk tetap menghadirkan balapan yang menarik.

Yunho merapikan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Seragam pembalap ketat berwarna merah dan _raven._ Logo Toho tertempel di punggung, sementara logo Werelesley Orbital tersemat di dada—bersama dengan beberapa logo sponsor dari perusahaan-perusahaan otomotif.

Jaejoong menepuk kedua sisi pundak Yunho. "Posisi _start_ lima bukanlah hal buruk, Yun. Penampilanmu semalam nyaris menggeser juara bertahan Cloud Freddie Knott. Kau hanya butuh konsentrasi lagi dan rasa percaya diri. Kau pasti bisa!" ujarnya menyemangati pemuda Jung. Senyum manis merekah di bibir merahnya, membuat Yunho—mau tak mau—menatap organ penggoyah iman itu lumayan lama. "Hn. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

Yunho menenangkan gemuruh abnormal dalam dada, membuka mulut, dan mengutarakan apa yang telah ia pikirkan—memenuhi pikiran—selama lebih dari seminggu. "Berikan aku satu ciuman untuk satu kali naik podium."

Jaejoong sukses mematung.

Suasana _pit stop_ Toho yang semula gaduh, sejenak hening. Semua pandangan tertuju kepada dua pemuda Asia di pojokan sana. Entah kenapa, bagi mereka yang melihat, kedua orang tersebut nampak seperti sepasang suami-istri—di mana sang istri tengah melepas kepergian sang suami ke medan perang penuh haru. Romantisme yang mengigit.

Thomas datang memecah suasana, membuyarkan khayalan konyol para kru agar segera kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Pria besar itu tersenyum sumringah dan menghampiri Yunho-Jaejoong. "Kerja bagus untuk Ameer, karena berhasil naik podium ketiga. Ini waktunya kau beraksi, _Boy._ Tetap tenang dan konsentrasi. Berkomunikasi sebanyak mungkin, katakan jika kau merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sirkuit. Kami akan selalu mendampingimu."

Yunho balas tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala sembari mengacungkan jempol. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Langkah kaki membawa Yunho ke area depan _pit stop_ di mana motor besarnya berada. Paul dan dua orang kru berjaket parasut merah memeriksa keadaan motor Yunho, mengecek mesin, bahan bakar, oli, suspensi, juga tekanan udara dalam ban. " _Clear._ " Paul berdecak puas.

Waktunya untuk Yunho masuk ke dalam sirkuit dan bergabung dengan pembalap lain. Babak kualifikasi kemarin sore menjadikan Yunho berada di posisi _start_ lima. Tepat satu urutan di depannya, ada Cloud Freddie Knott yang mendapatkan juara musim tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah, usianya satu tahun di atas Yunho. Dia berasal dari pabrikan motor ternama Amerika, Broadmiles.

Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik sore ini. Namun, para _Umbrella Girls_ tetap setia menenteng payung besar untuk menaungi dan melindungi para _riders_ dari sengatan matahari. Cantik, segar dan seksi. Gadis-gadis pembawa payung langsung menempati posisi masing-masing di samping para pembalap. Tersenyum semanis mungkin pada semua orang, berlenggak-lenggok di atas aspal menggunakan _high-heels,_ mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit fisik yang mendera.

Yunho membalas senyuman _Umbrella Girl_ di sampingnya. Gadis bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang, dan berkulit eksotis. Cantik, tentu saja. Mata beriris biru langit itu berkilat ramah kepada _rider_ di hadapannya. " _Hello,_ Mr Jung. Namaku Michele Loan. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan memayungimu di setiap balapan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Miss Loan. Semoga kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang hebat." Yunho menjabat tangan gadis itu bak relasi bisnis. Michele tertawa pelan. "Aku rasa ada kamera yang menghampiri kita. Tersenyum-" Benar saja, sebuah kamera berserta seorang reporter menghampiri _start_ Yunho sambil melebarkan sudut bibir, senyum menjual.

.

Balapan berlangsung begitu seru dan menegangkan. Babak terakhir _MotoGP_ di sirkuit Jerman ini menyuguhkan pertunjukan menarik. Banyak drama yang terjadi, pada _lap_ ketiga saja sudah berhasil menumbangkan dua pembalap. Putaran selanjutnya pun tak kalah dramatis. Satu kali tabrakan kecil terjadi, membuat tiga motor beruntun oleng dan keluar dari jalur. Satu dari tiga motor tersebut masih bisa melanjutkan balapan, sementara dua mengalami keadaan yang lumayan parah.

Yunho menegakkan punggung sedikit sesaat sebelum memiringkan motornya enam puluh derajat. Perebutan posisi terjadi begitu sengit. Sekarang, Yunho berhasil melampaui tiga pembalap lain. Ia berada di posisi kedua, lumayan jauh dari motor ketiga. Knott berada di urutan pertama, tepat beberapa meter di depan Yunho.

 _/ "Kau pasti bisa. Kau berhasil melewatinya kemarin sore. Salip dia di tikungan selanjutnya._ Three laps to go, Boy. _Tetap konsentrasi dan jaga kestabilan motormu. Jeje terus meributkan ini dari tadi. Beruntung hanya aku yang dapat berkomunikasi denganmu—_ oh God, _Jeje… sudah, sudah kuberitahu-" /_

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar keriuhan di _pit stop_ -nya. Jaejoong masih saja cerewet soal ini. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu tak lupa merecoki Yunho perihal penampilan perdananya di sirkuit. Meski cerewet, tetapi Jaejoong sangat perhatian. Hanya saja, dia memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih.

Beberapa kode angka ditampilkan di garis finis menjelang _lap_ dua terakhir. Pencatatan rekor waktu dan lap tersisa. Yunho mengadrenalin motornya, melesat di lintasan lurus Sachsenring. Nyaris menyentuh ekor motor Knott.

Jarak semakin menipis antara dua pembalap di urutan teratas. Mengadu kecepatan dan kepiawaian di trek, memperebutkan podium teratas.

Akhirnya, setelah satu _lap_ menguras tenaga dan telinga berdengung—terima kasih, Jaejoong—, Yunho berhasil menyalip posisi Knott pada detik-detik tikungan terakhir sebelum lintasan lurus tempat garis finis berada. Otot lengan Yunho sedikit mengendur karenanya. Tetapi masih bersikap awas, karena bisa saja Knott menerjangnya dari belakang.

Mengoper gigi dan mengegas motor lebih kencang, Yunho meluncur mulus di lintasan. Dan, berhasil melewati bendera kotak-kotak hitam dan putih di garis berwarna serupa.

 _Finish._

Yunho memelankan laju kendaraannya setelah seratus meter dari garis finis—jarak aman memelankan motor. Tak jauh di belakang, deru mesin motor lain menggaung saling bersusulan. Usai mencapai garis kemenangan. Sorak sorai penonton memenuhi sirkuit, pecah dalam gegap gempita.

 _/ "Yun! Yunho! Kau berhasil!" /_

Suara antusias Jaejoong kembali terdengar di telinga. Sulaman senyum terpatri di bibir Yunho di balik helm berkaca gelap yang ia kenakan. "Ya, Jaejoongie… dan aku akan menagih hadiahku."

.

.

.

Manis. Rasanya manis.

Lembut. Memang terasa lembut.

Hangat udara menerjang, menghimpit dada, mempercepat detak jantung, memacu hormon adrenalin merangsang kinerja dalam tubuh.

Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong perlahan. Bergerak bagai siput, melekat erat. Belahan bibir penuh pemuda androgini mengimbangi gerakan, mengikuti ritmik yang digubah pemuda Jung.

Telapak tangan Yunho mengusap dan meremas pelan permukaan pinggang Jaejoong yang masih berbalut pakaian. _Enyahkan sejenak pikiran menelanjangi Kim Jaejoong sekarang, Jung._

Yunho mencoba untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Ciuman itu terhenti satu menit kemudian. Dengan napas memburu, Jaejoong meletakkan dua telapak tangannya di atas dada bidang nan kekar Yunho. "Puas?"

Yunho menggeleng seraya tertawa pelan. "Belum."

"Apa-"

 _Cup._ "Jadilah kekasihku."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong merentangan tangan dan menghirung udara segar di balkon penginapan musim panas di bawah kaki pegunungan. Suasana tentram _a la_ Asia Timur yang sangat ia rindukan. Hamparan atap rumah-rumah tradisional menjadi penghias sejauh mata memandang.

Jepang, negara Asia dengan sejuta keindahan di balik kembang pesat teknologi.

Jepang adalah salah satu negara favorit tim Toho, karena negara ini merupakan negara di mana perusahaan pusat berada. Dalam artian kata; _mari bersenang-senang dan lupakan pekerjaan sejenak._ Shirota Yuu—CEO Toho di Jepang, selalu memberikan pelayanan eksklusif kepada para staf dan kru.

Memasuki penghujung musim balap kali ini, persaingan semakin ketat. Sudah tak terhitung Yunho menaiki podium—baik juara tiga, dua, bahkan pertama. Rekor terbaru dan tercepat untuk pendatang baru. Pendatang baru yang menjadi potensi sekaligus ancaman besar bagi pabrikan lain dunia. Jaejoong dan Thomas dibuat was-was karenanya. Takut jika kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terulang kembali. Kejadian yang menimpa Hero. _Semoga saja tidak._

Yunho bersinar terlalu cepat. Tapi ini adalah hal yang wajar di dunia balap, di mana setiap pendatang baru akan menggeser pemain lama. Rata-rata. Tetapi, tetap saja—pengalaman adalah fondasi utama.

Lusa adalah dua pertandingan terakhir sebelum musim gugur tiba, di sirkuit paling berkesan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sirkuit Twin Ring Motegi.

"Indah, bukan?"

Sepasang tangan berkulit kecokelatan menyapu lembut pinggang ramping pemuda androgini. Jaejoong memalingkan wajah, menemukan wajah Yunho yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. "Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati pemandangan ini…" gumam Jaejoong sembari mengalihkan atensinya kembali ke hamparan pemandangan indah pagi hari.

Yunho menyolek jahil dagu kekasihnya. "Ada jeda dua minggu sebelum balap di Laguna Seca. Aku akan meminta izin kepada Thomas, bahkan Arthur kalau perlu, untuk pulang selama beberapa hari ke Korea." Perkataan Yunho mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari mata _doe_ Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ibuku?" Jaejoong bungkam. Menggigit bibir merahnya, sementara otaknya memutar kembali rekaman memori segala percakapan antara dirinya dan ibu Yunho. "Maksudmu—aku…"

" _Eomma_ ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah mengubah dan mencuri hati putra satu-satunya ini."

Sontak, Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya. "Ibumu tahu tentang kita?"

Senyum dan anggukan kepala Yunho menjadi jawaban pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan. Pemuda androgini itu refleks mengangkat kedua tangan dan mengusap tengkuk leher. "Aku takut…"

Dari kejauhan, Rogers, Paul, Phil serta lima orang kru berjalan keluar dari pintu penginapan seberang. Mereka berceloteh riang sambil melangkah melewati keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong di balkon kamar penginapan lain tanpa menyadari keadaan.

"…aku sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta padamu…"

Yunho cepat-cepat mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Jaejoong. _Apa katanya tadi?_

"Boo-"

"Apa kau yakin ibumu akan setuju?"

"Huh?"

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Apa—hei!"

Yunho berlari menyusul Jaejoong yang telah lebih dulu melangkah cepat menghampiri Thomas—yang baru saja keluar dari pintu penginapan paling ujung.

"Tommy!"

"Tunggu—Jung Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Cuaca musim panas terik membakar. Hawa panas memantul di aspal membuat suasana makin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi, suasana hati Yunho yang tengah gundah gulana karena sang kekasih kembali bertransformasi menjadi Mentor Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan bermulut pedas.

Michele menyadari hal ini, tentu saja. Gadis cantik itu merasa beruntung menjadi satu-satunya _umbrella girl_ yang mengetahui sisi lain dari si pembalap, sisi yang konyol. Michele sudah sangat akrab dengan Yunho, secara tak langsung menjadi penasihat cinta sang pembalap anyar—mungkin memang karena Michele tipe orang yang cepat akrab dan juga mahasiswa bidang psikologi. Dan sialnya, Yunho pula yang menyomblangi Michele dengan Rogers Ameer, menjebak mereka dalam hubungan rumit berjudul cinta. Bisa disebut, ini hubungan timbal-balik yang sangat baik. Simbiosis mutualisme.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Yunho mengangkat tundukan kepala kemudian menatap gadis itu menggunakan pandangan kosong. Sedikit menerawang jauh ke dalam. "Aku… Boojae sedang marah padaku-" Yunho menceritakan awal mula semua ini terjadi secara singkat. Michele berusaha menahan tawa sepanjang cerita.

"Aku rasa, dia hanya gugup dan khawatir. Dia sangat sensitif seperti seorang gadis. Kau hanya perlu memberinya pengertian juga perhatian lebih, dan _voila_ —dia akan kembali menjadi _Boojae_ -mu lagi." Michele tersenyum lebar sambil menjentikkan jemari lentiknya.

Raut kusam Yunho berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lebih bersinar—meski dalam hati semangat masih tipis karena memikirkan hal tersebut. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Michele tadi. Terus berikan Jaejoong pengertian dan perhatian, maka Jaejoong akan luluh dan menjadi Boojae-nya lagi. Ia tersenyum cerah seratus watt kepada Michele.

 _/ "Tersenyum seperti itu lagi pada gadis itu, mati kau." /_

Suara dingin _line_ seberang di _earphone_ Yunho menyentak pemuda Jung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum manis lagi—bukan untuk Michele. " _I love you, ma_ Boo."

 _/ "_ Love you too, Boy. _Nah, sekarang cepat fokuskan pikiranmu pada balapan. Singkirkan dulu masalah kalian. Kami semua ingin melihatmu naik ke podium sebelum pertandingan penutup." /_

Yunho termangu begitu suara sang Kepala Kru membalasnya, bukan suara indah Jaejoong. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

 _/ "Satu ciuman dari kekasihmu jika kau naik ke podium." /_

 _/ "—Hentikan itu, Thomas!" /_

Suara omelan Jaejoong—walau samar-samar—ditangkap indera pendengar Yunho, membuat semangatnya terpompa begitu dahsyat. Dan sekarang, Yunho siap untuk bertempur kembali di lintasan.

.

.

.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Hampir dua dekade kepindahan Jaejoong ke Eropa, Korea Selatan kini telah berubah. Bertransformasi menjadi negara maju yang nyaris menyaingi Negeri Sakura dalam segi teknologi dan kualitas sumber daya manusia. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi dengan arsitektur dinamik _a la_ Barat.

Seoul adalah salah satu kota terpadat, di mana pertumbuhan dan perpindahan penduduk begitu tinggi. Sebagai pusat perekonomian, tentu saja membuat kota ini begitu diminati setiap orang.

Dan, di sinilah mereka berdua berdiri.

Di depan satu pintu dari sekian puluh pintu apartemen dalam gedung. Jaejoong menunduk gugup saat Yunho menekan bel pintu. Suara lembut seorang wanita menyahut dari sebuah interkom yang terpasang di samping pintu masuk. Dengan jahil, Yunho menutup lubang kamera interkom menggunakan telapak tangannya.

 _/ "Siapa?" /_

" _Ada kiriman untuk Nyonya."_ Yunho terkekeh mendengar suaranya sendiri. Jaejoong memutar mata, tak habis pikir dengan sikap kekanakan Yunho. Pemuda rubah itu mengubah suaranya agar lebih dalam. "Lelucon yang buruk, Yunho."

Hampir saja Yunho tergelak jika saja pintu tak segera terbuka. Seorang wanita tua berparas cantik dan bermata sipit serupa Yunho mematung di depan pintu. Menganga tak percaya dengan setitik air mata di pelupuk mata. _"Yunnie?"_

.

Jaejoong tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan lucu Jung Sohee. Wanita itu, ibu dari Jung Yunho, sangat baik kepada Jaejoong, menyambut dengan begitu hangat dan manis. Tak hentinya menempeli Jaejoong, tapi—hei, bukankah di sini anak Sohee adalah Yunho? Entahlah. Sepertinya wanita itu terlalu senang kedatangan calon menantu.

" _Kau mau makan malam dengan apa? Biar Eomma buatkan-"_

Jaejoong meraih tangan kurus Sohee dan mengenggamnya, _"Tidak perlu repot-repot,_ Eomma. _Malam ini, biarkan aku yang memasak."_

Sohee menatap ragu. _"Kau bisa memasak?"_

" _Apa_ Eomma _lupa,"_ Yunho menyuapkan sepotong apel hasil kupasan Jaejoong, _"selama di sana, Jaejoongie yang selalu memasak untukku."_

Menepuk dahinya sekali, Sohee tersenyum canggung kepada Jaejoong. _"Iya,_ Eomma _lupa. Maaf, Joongie. Baiklah, karena malam ini Jaejoong yang akan memasak, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja bahan makanan sebentar? Masih ada waktu lima jam sebelum makan malam."_

.

" _Eomma… tidak perlu repot-"_

" _Aish…_ _sudah._ Eomma _hanya ingin membelikanmu ini. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita, Jaejoongie."_ Sohee memakaikan Jaejoong syal dan topi rajut berwarna merah. Senyum tersungging di bibir bergincu _peach_ Nyonya Jung begitu perlengkapan musim dingin itu terpasang. _"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Di Inggris pasti cuacanya beku._ Eomma _harap, ini dapat menghangatkanmu di sana."_

Rasa panas menjalar di mata _doe_ Jaejoong. Rasa hangat ini… ia sendiri bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu. Sohee yang berhati lembut dan baik, sosok ibu yang sangat Jaejoong idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Jaejoongie— _kau menangis, Nak?"_ tanya Sohee sembari mengusap pipi basah pemuda androgini menggunakan ibu jari. Jaejoong tersentak pelan lalu menggeleng, _"Tidak,_ Eomma. _Aku tidak menangis."_

Senyum lembut itu kembali tersulam di bibir sang ibu. Jaejoong senang bukan main.

"Eomma, _apa aku tetap kelihatan keren memakai baju ini?"_ Yunho mucul dari sela-sela rak toko, memakai _jumpsuit_ kancing berwarna _baby blue_ juga sebuah kacamata berbingkai tebal bertengger di tulang hidung bangirnya. Dia terlihat begitu lucu. Sohee dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat penampilan konyol Yunho. Ya… walau masih terbilang keren—itu pun karena Yunho yang memakainya.

.

Setelah hampir tiga jam berada di pusat perbelanjaan—membeli bahan makanan, beberapa bungkus camilan, buah-buahan, dan beberapa perlengkapan lain, akhirnya mereka beranjak dari sana dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen. Baru saja, Yunho dan Jaejoong beres merapikan barang di bagasi mobil ibu Yunho, dua orang pria berbeda usia menghampiri mereka di pelataran parkir.

" _Sohee-ya,"_ sapa seorang pria berisi kepada ibu Yunho.

"Ahjussi _?"_ Yunho melongokkan kepala ke samping mobil di mana sang ibu dan pria itu berjumpa. _"Yah, Yunho-ya… apakah itu kau?"_

" _Selamat sore,_ Jungahjumma _,"_ sapa seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah kekanakan seraya membungkukkan badan.

Jaejoong ikut mengalihkan perhatian saat pria berisi yang Yunho panggil paman itu memeluk kekasihnya gembira. _"_ Aigo… _tak kusangka kau akan sehebat ini. Aku tak pernah ketinggalan pertandinganmu di televisi. Kau sangat hebat!"_

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar nada bangga yang terkandung dalam kalimat pria berisi tersebut. _"Ini semua berkat doa kalian semua."_

Kedipan polos berasal dari Jaejoong yang tidak tahu-menahu persoalan yang sedang terjadi. Yunho baru sadar jika Jaejoong masih ada di tempat, maka dari itu, ia berbalik lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong agar pemuda androgini mendekat padanya. _"_ Ahjussi— _perkenalkan, dia Kim Jaejoong, mentorku selama di London sekaligus kekasihku,"_ Yunho menuturkan dengan bangga. _"dan, Boojae, dia adalah teman ibuku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu,_ Shim Changwook _."_

Pria berisi itu—Shim Changwook, tidak segera mengulurkan tangan atau membungkuk selayaknya orang berkenalan, ia malah menatap pemuda androgini di hadapannya dengan lamat-lamat. Tak lama kemudian, kedua matanya terbelalak, mengingat sesuatu.

"Yunho _hyung!"_ Shim Changmin, pemuda tinggi berwajah kekanakan memanggil Yunho, kemudian cepat meraih Yunho dalam rangkulan.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Jung terasa begitu meriah karena bertambahnya dua orang dalam jamuan.

Changmin, putra Shim Changwook dan adik kelas Yunho, tak hentinya memberondongi Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan pertanyaan seputar balap. Pemuda jangkung itu tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Universitas Kyunghee. Walau tertarik pada balap, tetapi Changmin tidak berminat untuk mengikuti jejak Yunho menjadi seorang pembalap pro.

Changwook, pria ramah dengan senyum menawan. _"Ya Tuhan… aku tetap tidak menyangka, sang legenda Hero Kim ada di sini, di depan mataku sendiri."_ Changwook terus berbicara seperti itu sepanjang makan malam bak seorang maniak.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sesi makan malam telah usai, dan Changwook beserta putranya telah pamit pulang. Mereka bertiga—Yunho, Sohee, dan Jaejoong belum beranjak tidur.

" _Kalian yakin akan berangkat lagi besok?_ " tanya Sohee. Jemari lentiknya mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di pahanya. " _Minggu depan adalah balapan terakhir di musim ini. Kami terpaksa pulang besok untuk persiapan._ "

" _Yunho-ya, tak bisakah kau dan Joongie tinggal sehari lagi?_ "

Yunho menengok ke belakang, ke arah sofa di mana sang ibu dan kekasihnya sedang duduk berdua di sana. " _Tidak bisa,_ Eomma. _Ini masalah pekerjaan._ " Yunho menekan tombol remot mencari stasiun TV yang menayangkan berita. " _Kenapa setiap malam selalu ada drama, sih?_ " gerutunya.

"Jaejoongie… Eomma _ingin bertanya soal ucapan Changwook tadi._ "

Jaejoong melirik Sohee dari ekor mata. " _Tanyakan saja,_ Eomma. _Aku tidak akan marah,_ " ujar Jaejoong, memahami jika Sohee merasa ragu dan takut menyinggungnya. Sohee berdeham kecil sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara. " _Apa benar yang Changwook katakana tentangmu tadi?_ "

Sohee berhenti mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong saat pemuda androgini itu bangkit dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. " _Aku… karena_ Eomma _sudah dengan baik hati menerimaku di sini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya._ "

Jaejoong memosisikan pantatnya senyaman mungkin di sofa. Detik itu juga, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menonton TV dan cepat menekan tombol _off_ pada remot kontrol. Mendadak, apartemen sepi tanpa suara.

" _Aku lahir di Korea, tinggal di Chungnam bersama ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku, hingga pada usia sepuluh, ayah membawa aku dan keluargaku pindah ke London. Sedangkan ibuku… meninggal dunia saat aku masih berusia lima tahun akibat penyakit kanker rahim yang dideritanya._

" _Ayahku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan otomotif ternama di sana sebagai manager operasional. Sedangkan kakakku, setelah lulus di perguruan tinggi, ia menjadi teknisi ahli di pabrikan Toho yang masih berada dalam naungan perusahaan tempat bekerja ayah. Werelesley Orbital dan Toho. Secara tidak langsung aku dibesarkan di sana._ "

Yunho duduk merapat di samping Jaejoong, menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Jaejoong pun melanjutkan, " _Berselang beberapa tahun, saat aku baru lulus sekolah dasar, aku langsung dilatih menjadi seorang pembalap yang digadang siap menyongsong masa depan. Dari sana, aku mulai merintis karirku sebagai pembalap_ MotoGP _yang handal. Namaku mulai dicatat dan diperhitungkan dunia, sehingga banyak yang merasa terancam oleh keberadaanku. Hingga pada suatu hari, kejadian itu terjadi…_ "

Merasa segalanya menjadi semakin berat, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Yunho. " _Saat itu pertandingan terakhir musim tiga tahun lalu. Sebelum masuk ke sirkuit, seseorang mengirimiku surat yang berisi ancaman bahwa aku harus mengalah pada perlombaan itu jika aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga. Aku berpikir bahwa ancaman itu hanyalah surat kaleng yang dikirimkan orang iseng yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku pun mengabaikannya dan berhasil memenangkan balapan sebagai juara pertama._

" _Aku pun pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman bangga. Aku berniat untuk menunjukkan trofi kemenangan yang kudapat. Tetapi yang menyambutku bukanlah ayah ataupun kakak. Seorang polisi menunggu kedatanganku di teras rumah, membawa sebuah kabar buruk dan—_ hiks…"

Rasa sakit terpendam kembali menguar ke permukaan. Membuka jahitan luka, memperlihatkan isinya yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, mengalir begitu deras dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam isak tangis pilu. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. " _Sssstt… jangan menangis,_ Boo."

Sohee memandang iba, tak hentinya mengusap lengan Jaejoong penuh kasih. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi ketiganya.

.

.

.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar hebat mendapati seorang pria yang tak ingin ia temui seumur hidup berdiri di hadapannya. Entah kabar angin dari mana, pria itu bisa menemukannya di tempat seramai Bandar Udara.

"Sudah lama rasanya tak berjumpa denganmu, Hero." Suara berat pria berperawakan tinggi besar memecah kebisuan. Jaejoong memasang sikap dingin dan kaku. Yunho menatap bingung keduanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin lupa padaku, 'kan?"

"Maaf, kau salah orang-" Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yunho dan membawa kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkan bandara. Tetapi, langkah Jaejoong dan Yunho terhenti ketika pria asing campuran Asia itu kembali berbicara.

"Laguna Seca. Tiga tahun yang lalu. Taruhannya, jika orang itu kalah, kau jadi milikku. Tapi jika dia menang, aku tidak akan lagi menyentuh Werelesley dan Toho. Atau kau mau aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu?"

Yunho membalik tubuh cepat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut orang asing tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?" Yunho bersiap meraih kerah kemeja si pria asing.

"Hentikan, Yunho," titah Jaejoong sembari menahan lengan Yunho yang siap terangkat menyambar orang-asing-menyebalkan. "Itu bukan hal yang patut dijadikan bahan taruhan, Henney. Kematian ayah dan kakakku bukan hal lucu yang bisa kau mainkan. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusikku. Aku sudah keluar dari trek. Sekarang apa lagi maumu, huh?" Jaejoong maju satu langkah di depan Yunho. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan yang tertahan.

"Oh wow… _Well,_ sekarang kau sudah berani bicara padaku, Hero. Kau sudah besar rupanya," ujar pria itu santai. Tangannya hendak mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong segera menepis tangan si pria Henney. "Jangan sentuh aku, berengsek!"

Henney terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong. "Kau semakin cantik saat marah. Aku jadi ingin menyicipi lagi bibirmu dan-"

 _BUGH._ Satu pukulan melayang dan menghantam pipi kanan Henney. "Jangan kau ganggu kekasihku, _Sir._ Dan, jaga ucapanmu itu."

Dan Yunho segera merangkul Jaejoong, meninggalkan bandara dan kerumunan orang yang semula memerhatikan mereka. Menyisakan Henney yang berdiri mematung sambil mengusap pipi memarnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi… siapa pria itu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengaduk secangkir kopi panas. Kepulan asap beraroma kafein menusuk indera pembau. Jaejoong tak segera menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, ia hanya menyerahkan cangkir kopi beralas porselen kepada Yunho lalu mendudukkan diri dan menyalakan televisi.

"Boo, apa orang itu yang-"

"Ya. Daniel Henney, cucu dari pemilik Broadmiles yang sinting." Jaejoong menyahut cepat dan pedas. Kedua mata bulat itu tetap menatap layar televisi yang kini tengah menayangkan acara memasak.

Yunho menyeruput pelan kopi hitam buatan Jaejoong. Mata tajam rubahnya menerawang, memikirkan sekelumit masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Dari jawaban Jaejoong tadi, dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu merupakan pria yang sama. Tiga tahun lalu, saat tragedi itu datang dan kemunduran Hero Kim dari dunia _Grand Prix_ secara tiba-tiba.

Masih segar dalam ingatan, perihal cerita kelam sang kekasih. Cerita kelam dan penuh duka. Pasti berat rasanya kehilangan dua orang yang paling disayangi dengan cara sadis seperti itu. Apalagi sempat terjadi tindakan asusila terhadap Jaejoong—bagian ini tidak diceritakan kepada Sohee, tentu saja. Mau tidak mau, Yunho jadi geram sendiri jika mengingat kasus itu tidak pernah menemukan titik terang dan ditutup begitu saja oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Fokus dengan balapanmu besok. Aku tidak mau kau dipecundangi orang itu. Kau dan aku tahu jika perkataannya tidak main-main dan sembarangan. Sebenarnya… itu hal yang paling aku juga Thomas takutkan melihat prestasi gemilangmu di trek." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan sofa. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas sekaligus lelah.

Yunho pun beringsut mendekati Jaejoong. Disapunya pelan helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi keindahan wajah sang kekasih. Bergeser kembali dan mengambil posisi yang pas untuk merangkap tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapan. Beruntung sofa hotel yang mereka tempati berukuran lebar, sehingga dapat memuat dua tubuh berbeda ukuran itu meski harus berdempetan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk berdiri di podium teratas. Aku tidak mau bajingan itu mengusik kita, apalagi kehidupanmu, Boo," ucap Yunho sungguh-sungguh seraya menatap dalam mata _doe_ Jaejoong.

Dan, ciuman lembut malam itu tak terelakkan lagi.

.

.

.

Musim panas di Laguna Seca. Cuaca terik dan panas matahari memantul di permukaan aspal yang licin, memantulkan hawa panas tak tertahankan.

Yunho berkonsentrasi menatap trek berkelok di hadapan. Memindahkan gigi mesin sebelum kembali berakselerasi kencang setelah melewati belokan tajam. Ia sekarang berada di posisi kedua, lima _lap_ menjelang _lap_ terakhir. Dari dua puluh tiga pembalap hari ini, hanya menyisakan tujuh belas pembalap yang masih bertahan di trek Laguna Seca. Cuaca ekstrem ditambah situasi arena membuat beberapa pembalap kelimpungan.

Cloud Freddie Knott menempati posisi pertama. Lagi-lagi. Saingan terberat Yunho di trek sepanjang musim ini.

 _/ "Tinggal empat lap lagi, Yun. Kau pasti bisa!" /_

Senyum mengembang di bibir bentuk hati Yunho mendengar ucapan semangat dari kekasihnya. _Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih pantas disebut pecundang, Henney._

.

 _Lap_ terakhir benar-benar menguras adrenalin.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak begitu cepat melihat perebutan posisi pertama antara Yunho dan Knott. Beberapa kali Yunho nyaris menyalip motor keluaran Broadmiles tersebut, tetapi selalu gagal.

 _Pop._ Sebuah surat elektronik masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong. Omong-omong, saking fokusnya terhadap Yunho, ia jadi lupa mematikan ponselnya. Jaejoong cepat membuka kotak masuk dan membaca isi e-mail yang tertulis: _Siap-siap untuk berkemas, Cantik._

 _Sial,_ dari mana si Berengsek itu mendapatkan alamat surat elektroniknya?!

Jaejoong dengan cepat membalas: _Dalam mimpimu, Berengsek!_

Klik. _Send._

.

Peluh membanjiri sisi wajah Yunho. Namun alirannya tidak bisa melunturkan senyuman penuh kepuasan yang terulas di wajah tampan laki-laki kelahiran Korea Selatan itu.

Aura kemenangan terpancar sangat kuat, bahkan dapat membuat ledakan euforia para pendukung di Laguna Seca. Tanpa terkecuali yang bukan pendukung Yunho ikut memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, mengakui kehebatan Yunho Jung, Si Pendatang Baru, dalam menaklukan sirkuit ekstrem Amerika.

Motor besar kebanggan Toho terparkir di depan _pit stop,_ sedangkan pengendaranya segera turun dan berlari ke dalam, diiringi sorak-sorai kemenangan serta sambutan luar biasa dari seluruh kru tim Toho. Semua melompat kegirangan dan bergantian menyalami Yunho. Senyum lebar menghiasi tiap wajah yang ada di sana. "Kau memang hebat, Yunho! Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Thomas menepuk pundak Yunho bangga.

"Aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini jika tidak ada kerja sama yang bagus bersama kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, aku tentu bukanlah apa-apa," ujar Yunho sembari membungkukkan tubuh sembilan puluh derajat. Tepuk tangan meriah kembali bersambut.

"Yunho, waktunya naik ke podium."

Yunho—yang tadinya hendak menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong—menoleh ke depan _pit stop._ Paul berada di sana dengan salah seorang panitia penyelenggara balap _MotoGP,_ menunggunya keluar. Dengan perasaan sedikit mengganjal, Yunho segera meninggalkan _pit stop_ Toho, kemudian menuju podium di mana penyerahan trofi kemenangan Laguna Seca dilaksanakan.

.

 _Tepati janjimu, Henney. Atau akan aku laporkan segala apa yang pernah kau perbuat terhadapku, kecelakaan ayah juga kakakku serta tindakan amoralmu, kepada ayah dan kakekmu tercinta. Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi. Ini bukan ancaman atau gertakan semata. Aku harap kau segera menyesali perbuatanmu itu, dan memperbaiki jalan hidupmu yang sudah rusak._

 _Aku memaafkanmu, apabila kau menjauh dari kehidupanku, Daniel. Hiduplah dengan baik._

.

"Boo…"

 _Cup._ Jaejoong memeluk leher kekar Yunho, membawanya dalam ciuman manis. Kedua tangan Yunho refleks memegang dua sisi pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat ciuman manis itu terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang berbisik sambil memejamkan mata erat. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Mentor Kim Jaejoong," balas Yunho. Mengecup dahi putih itu lembut penuh kasih. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Dasar Beruang Hibernasi."

 _Happy ending, huh?_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Vans' cuap:

Maaf jika ini endingnya sedikit memaksa. Hehe :D

Sebenarnya fanfik ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Vans pribadi, hanya saja baru selesai setelah hampir dua bulan berlalu *nyengir* Kesibukan di real-life benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga. Jadi mohon maaf jika Vans tidak bisa sering apdet. Tetapi Vans tetap berusaha :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya juga jika mau meninggalkan tanggapannya tentang fanfik ini di kolom review :*

Sampai jumpa di karya-karya Vans yang lain^^


End file.
